When Girls Meet Guys
by Kimmy Yui
Summary: Well everybody, it's finished. Finally. Hope you liked it and thanks to all my fans. Appreated all he good reviews. Enjoy these last two chapters.
1. The Beginning

When Girls Meet Guys  
  
  
Hey people. Just wanted to warn you that this was created by myself and my friends on a sugar high. Some things may mot make sense but please excuse that. First of all, some background info. There are three main characters (besides the piolets)Kim, Ashley and Steph (based on us). Well. Enjoy.(And No. I don't own any of Gundam Wing but I wish I did.)  
  
Chapter One: The Beginning  
  
  
  
  
Well, diary, it's me Ashley again. Tomorrow is the first day of school. I really don't wanna go back, this summer vacation was worth living up to. But I get to see all of my friends and who knows what we'll get ourselves into this year. There's Kayla, Steph, Kimmy, and Leah. Yah they're great friends. Kayla is fun to be around, she is always there for me and is a good dancer.  
I like to hear her opinions on things even if there aren't many. Steph is a lot like me. Outspoken and hyper 24/7. She has a great sense of humor and is very optimistic. Now Kimmy, that's a different story. She's usually quiet and is the smart one of the bunch. I could so see her in one of those smart jobs although she wants to be an animator. Then there's Leah. She's the most bubbly person out of all of them. She loves every day and makes every one laugh. Then there's me. Your regular 17 year old. I'm pretty laid back and I try to stay away from the "popular group".   
We're not Geeks or anything, kind of the middle class. We're just a bunch of raging hormones on two legs.  
Oh darn!!! I got to go. Mom's yelling at me to get to bed seeing that it's really late. After all, I have school tomorrow. Ja ne.  
  
^_^ Ashley  
  
"Get In Bed!!!!"  
" I am mom!!!"  
  
Ashley carwled into bed and pulled the blankets up around her neck.  
"Tomorrow is another day. Better start it off right."  
  
Ashley dozed off, dreaming about her friends. The house went quiet an she fell into a deep sleep. The crisp air and light from the hazy moon outside crept into her room through her open window.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That morning at 6:00am, Ashley stirred and fell out of bed. She produced a loud thud upon contact. She opened her eyes and glared at the ceiling, "This is soooo...not funny."  
Her hair was and her head hurt a bit from the bang.   
She rubbed her eyes and yawned. Then she was rudely interrupted by her brother.   
"Get up lazy ass!!!" Kent then slammed the door and ran down the stairs. The irritating thumping of his feet on the stairs aggravated Ashley even more.   
  
Ashley picked up a pink bunny slipper and threw it at the door. "Knock first .......... Idiot!!!!!!!!"  
She yelled after Kent.  
  
Kent was in the kitchen by now cursing at Ashley. All she heard was mumbles and curse words and her mother yelling at Kent for cursing.  
  
Smiling to herself, she walks over to her closet and takes out her school uniform that consisted of a blue blazer, yellow scarf, white shirt and a short yellow skirt trimmed with blue. She felt her cat Skyler rub against her legs as she dressed.  
She pulled the skirt over her hips and hauled the white shirt over her head. She put on her blazer and buttoned it up. On the left pocket was the crest of Menihec High School. She quickly did her hair, examined herself in her mirror, grabbed her book bag and ran downstairs.  
  
She passed her mother in the kitchen,"Hey mom!" she managed to get out before she sat down to the table and began to eat. She glanced at her watch, seeing that the small green numbers show that it was 7:32.   
  
I'm late!!!" she grabbed some toast and shoved it into her mouth then rushed to the porch to put on her shoes.   
  
Kent picks up a plastic fork and threw it at Ashley causing her to drop her toast. She looked up at him, her eyes narrowed in anger and glared evilly. He began to whistle the Mission Impossible theme song as if he didn't do anything.   
  
Ashley picked up the toast and put it back into her mouth. She grabbed her bag once again and continued to glare at Kent.  
  
"Man, If looks could kill." Kent sat back in his chair and watched Ashley stumble in the porch in an attempt to get her shoes on. He pointed and laughed at her.  
  
Ashley finally gets her shoes on. She stood up and looked at Kent who was still laughing at her. She glanced at him and then at his disk man. She grabs the disk man out of her brother's hands and ran out the door and down the street.   
  
Falling off the chair, Kent begins to chase her. "Hey!! Mom, that's mine!!!."  
He runs out the door and out in the driveway as he stares helplessly at the fleeing figure and gave up.  
  
Minutes later, she arrives at her school and looks at her course sheet. "Where is class 4(a)??"  
"Oh man, I've been lost ever since they renovated this place." she sighed and resumed her search.  
She found her class within the next ten minutes.   
Ashley looked from the teacher to the class and she spotted an empty seat. She tiptoed in and quietly sat down.  
  
When safely in her seat, she looked for people that she knew. "Arg... nothing but nerds and Geeks. Some grade 10's in the front... No one I know." She slid down into her chair and looked at the clock.  
"Man, this class will never end." She complained as she watch the second hand of the clock slowly make its rounds. 


	2. School Dayz

Chapter Two: School Dayz  
  
  
The day progressed. Lost and tired, Ashley found herself heading towards the lunch room with her lunch wrapped in a handkerchief dotted with bunny rabbits. She made her way through the push and pull of the busy corridors. When she entered the lunch room she walked to the back table and flopped down in an empty seat.   
"Hey Ash!!!! Long time no see!!!"  
  
Ashley was pleased to find all of her good friends sitting at the table. Kim, a thin but nice looking girl sat eating her rice (which seemed to be ritual) with her painted chopsticks. She waved at Ashley, pushed her glasses further up the bridge of her nose and resumed eating. Steph sat next to Kim with her earphones on. She looked up and smiled. The black haired girl also wore glasses. Kayla sat across from them. Her tall body was easily recognizable. She had short dirty blond hair that ended at her jaw bones. Laughing a bit, she leans back in her chair. A bubbly grin sat next to Kayla with her arms slung over her shoulders. The girl was unmistakably Leah.  
  
The group was in an uproar of laughter. Ashley groaned and banged her head on the table. The giggling girls abruptly stoped laughing and turned to look at the mound of black hair that covered Ashley's face. Steph perked a brow and took her earphones out of her ears. She smiled at her.   
  
"You look like death." She said in a monotone voice.  
  
"Long day! You wouldn't believe!!"  
  
Ashley rose her head to look at everybody.  
  
"But I'm glad I'm back because I missed you guys."  
  
"Yuppers! This year will be fun! I heard that we are getting some exchange students. Four of them." Leah says in a single breath as she bounces up and down in her chair "I hope they're girls."  
  
"You talk too much." said Kayla and rolled her eyes before finishing her lunch.   
  
Steph leans ahead, "So. What you doing after school chicki?"  
  
She put her elbow on the table a places her chin in the palm of her hand.   
" I gotta run grandpa's shop for an hour or so. He's got to go with mom to get his pills."  
  
Ashley picks up her fork as she pokes at her noodles that lay in her lunch bowl. Looking board and tired she said aimlessly,   
  
"I need more weekend and less week."   
  
She smiled and laid her fork down after she had finished.  
  
"So where are these exchange students from?"  
  
Steph and Kayla shrugged and looked at Kim.  
  
The small girl wiped her mouth with her sleeve. She cleared her throat before she replies.   
  
"I'm not sure. But rumor has it that they're from some kind of colony......sounds weird."  
  
Ashley laid her hands in her lap as she blinks a couple of times at Kim.  
  
" Uh....A colony?"  
  
"Yah that's right." Kim said as she began to pack up her left over food.  
  
"Actually, they're already here. I saw one of them. A blond haired one."  
  
Kim interrupts before Steph could say anything else. " Yes! I did too. If I'm right, they should be in school tomorrow."  
  
Knowing that Kim is usually right, Ashley relaxed her body in the chair and continued to eat her lunch.  
  
She glanced at her course schedule and sighed.   
  
"Oh joy...Consumer Studies."  
  
Steph leans over and looks at Ashley courses to confirm.   
  
"Ah...cool! We're in the same class!!!!! Wicked!"  
  
Ashley feels a bit better that Steph is in one of her classes.   
  
"It's better than a bunch of nerds and burnouts." Ashley thought to herself. 


	3. Unusual Meetings

OK Guys. This is where the Gundam boys start to show up. The first two chapters were mainly background. Enjoy.  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Unusual Meetings  
  
Later after lunch, Kim, Steph and Ashley headed down the west wing of the school, on their way to their next classes. Kim had Environmental Science while Steph and Ashley has C.S. together.  
  
Heading down the hall a tall, mysterious, dark haired boy approached. His intense blue eyes fixed straight ahead. He wore a blue jean jacket over a green tank top with black VERY tight shorts. He never even glanced up at the three girls who were watching in awe.  
  
Kim pushed Ashley out of the way and stepping out in front of the two girls, she yells out, "nice package stud!!!!!!!!"  
  
When she realized what she had just said, she turned a bright red and covered her mouth with her hands giving herself away.  
  
"...the name's Heero... NOT stud!!"  
  
The boy said in a low cold voice. His face showed no emotions, no anger, no surprise, nothing. With that, Heero walked off, ignored the group of girls and made his way down the stairs.  
  
"...good goin' Kimmy." Steph said as she patted the girl on the back.  
"At least you know his name." Steph shrugged as she and Ashley went in the opposite direction towards consumer studies.   
  
Kim's arms fell to her sides aimlessly, her face still tinted pink. She couldn't believe she had just yelled that out loud in the open where everyone could hear.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ashley and Steph walked into Consumer Studies just as the bell rang. They took their sets behind a blond haired boy. Ashley laid her book bag on the floor next to her desk. When she lifted her head, she noticed the blond haired boy in front of her.  
  
She leaned into Steph and whispered into her ear, "Whose that?"  
"Is it one of those exchange students from the colony thingy?"  
  
Steph turned from Ashley, smiled and looked to the back of the boy's head. An evil look came across her face she turned to Ashley and said, "We can have fun with this one."  
  
Steph tapped on the boy's shoulder. He turned around and looked at Steph with gentle, blue eyes.  
  
"Yes?" the boy said cheerfully.  
  
"...how you doin'?" Steph asked in a sexy voice followed by a wink.  
  
"...uh...I erm...good but I uh..." the boy stuttered.  
"What?" Steph replied in a sassy tone with one eyebrow raised.  
  
The boy turned red. Noticing this, Ashley leaned forward and looked him straight in the face.  
  
"I'm Ashley and that's Steph." she pointed with her thumb to the girl on her left.  
  
The boy seemed to calm down as his shoulders fell. He held out his had towards her to greet her. Ashley and Steph smiled sweetly.  
  
" I'm Quatre." Quatre tilted his head and smiled back. She took his hand and shook it gently.  
"...Nice to meet you"  
  
Steph also leaned forward and laid her forearms on the desk top. She pressed her breast against her arms. She tapped once more on Quatre's shoulder.  
  
"...Hey Q. Got any paper I can have?"  
  
Quatre turned around and handed Steph a few sheets. Noticing Steph position and obvious cleavage, he blushed eight shades of pink.  
  
Steph blinked as she took the paper. Quatre closed his eyes to try and avoid Steph. At this moment, a tiny stream of blood began to trickle from his nose.   
  
"..uh...your noise is bleeding." Steph said and pointed it out willingly.  
  
"...AHHH!..."  
  
Quatre covered his mouth and nose as he raced out of the classroom embaressed.  
  
  
Ashley and Steph glanced at each other and watched Quatre exit the class.  
  
"Sexual frustration?" Ashley asked no one in particular.  
  
"Who knows." Steph shrugged  
" I almost feel sorry for him."  
  
The two girls began to giggle.  
"...Yah, almost!" they said together. 


	4. Duo Makes The Scene

Chapter 4 - Duo makes the scene.  
  
  
Ashley ran through the halls like a mad man.   
  
"I'm going to be late!!" She exclaimed.  
  
She ran around the corner and collided into someone. She fell backward and flinched when she made contact with the hard tile floor, her books flying.  
  
"Watch where you're going... Stupid!" she yelled at the boy that now looked down at her. He had long brown hair pulled back into a braid (which she didn't notice.).   
  
"Are you Ok?" he asked and offered his hand to help her up.  
  
"No...I'm not." she replied rudely as she gathered her books and ran down the hall.  
  
"Weird girl." the boy said scratching his head, totally confused.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Running into her grandpa's shop, she dropped her books in the corner behind the cash. Her pop looked at her with angry eyes.   
  
"Your late."  
" I know, Sorry."  
  
He looked at his watch.   
"It's 4 now. You can lock up at 5."  
"Sure thing."  
  
With that, her grandfather made his way out of the store. She pulled out her Biology book and put it down on the counter. She flicked through the pages, trying to find her homework questions. She supported her head with her hand , her hair fell over her shoulder as she fumed,  
"Why do boys have to be so stupid?"   
  
Sighing lightly, she recalled the cheerful face the she ran into. The bell on the door snapped her out of her trance. A figure walked in and began to look around.   
  
Ashley smiled. "How can I help ..."  
  
She stopped talking and frowned. She was face to face with the evil boy from school.   
"You....!" she pointed an accusing finger at him.   
  
"Nice to see you too." he replied sarcastically. At that moment, she noticed a familiar blond haired boy who was looking at a rack of books.   
  
"Hey Quatre!" she sang out. He looked up and smiled in reply.  
  
The first boy walked over to Quatre and leaned over to look at him.   
"You know this brat? His eyes gestured to Ashley.  
  
"Yes. That's Ashley, Steph's friend. They're in my C.S. class."  
  
Ashley put her hands on her hips and glared at him evilly.  
  
"And who are you? The local space ranger."  
  
He shook his head and pulled his black hat down over his head. He crossed his arms and leaned against the wall.   
" Nope. I'm Duo. From colony L2."  
  
Ashley blinked and shook her head in confusion.  
  
"Well, anyway, are you looking for something?"  
  
Quatre put his hands on Duo's shoulders.   
  
"Well, ol' Duo boy here needs a present for his little sister. It's her birthday next week."  
  
Ashkey perked a brow and placed her index finger on her cheek.   
  
" I never knew you cared." she said in a smug, sarcastic voice.  
  
" Yah...ha ha...very funny."   
  
Duo dropped his arms to glare at Ashley. After a few minutes of awkward silence Duo turned to look down an isle of teddy bears. He picked up a velvet bear and examined it. Its eyes shone from the lights and his padded paws were made of brown leather. He nodded as he ran his fingers over the stiching.  
  
"You like?" a voice asked from behind him.   
  
Startled, he dropped the bear. He looked behind him to find Ashley smiling.  
  
"This one's special. He's 12 dollars."  
  
She bent down to get the bear. She handed it to Duo.  
  
"Your sister would love it." she commented.  
  
Duo snatched the teddy bear from Ashley's hands.  
  
"Maybe" he replied annoyed.  
  
"It's hand made." she blurted out.  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"I know because...I made it."  
  
With that, Ashley turned on her heel and made her way down the isle. Not looking back at Duo, she flops down on the chair behind the counter.  
  
Duo rolled his eyes as he put the bear under his arm, picked up a nice stationary kit and walked over toward Ashley.   
  
"This should be good." he said cheerfully.  
  
She rang in the items and held out her hand demandingly.  
  
"That's $16.50."  
  
Duo reached into his pocket, took out the exact amount and handed it to Ashley.  
  
She bagged the gifts and handed it to Duo. "Here ya go."   
  
"Hey, want to come over. You can meet everybody." Quatre asked sweetly.   
"NOOOOO!!!!!" She heard Duo scream from outside.   
  
Ashley smirked and agreed. She wouldn't pass up a chance to pick on the idiot that now stood outside, hitting his head on the glass.  
  
"We'll wait for you then" Quatre said as he took a set on an empty stool next to Ashley. Duo looked like he was going to cry as he slowly made his way to sit next to Quatre. 


	5. Karate A noncontact Sport?

Chapter #5 Karate?.....a no contact sport?!  
  
  
"Hey Kimmy"Ashley yelled excitedly into the end part of the receiver.  
"..oh hey Ash"Kim replied as she waited for the ringing in her ear to subside.  
"I just came back from Duo's. Me Steph, Quatre, Heero and Duo did our homework together. Anyway, they're having a party on friday after Karate. You coming?"  
"well I guess it's better than staying in an empty house seeing that my parents are gone for a week"  
  
"Yay!...oh yeah. You gotta wear something nice okay?"  
"...why?"Kim asked a bit curious.  
"...ah just trust me okay"Ashley said as she hung up the phone.  
  
Kim hung up the phone moments later once she realized Ashley had left the conversation. She walked around her room as she began to dress for Karate. As she tied up her Obi, she gave the clock a very quick glance.  
  
"OH NO!...5:45!....I'll be late"  
  
She grabbed her backpack and ran off down the stairs.running out the door she met up with Ashley who to,had just arrived at the Dojo.the Two girls hung up their jackets as they made their way into the Dojo.  
  
Kim went to mark her self present as she noticed Duo talking to one of the Sensai.Kim didn't know the boy very well so she didn't interupt.turning back to the register Kim made a check mark across from her name.At that time Ashley slid over to Kim.Ashley crossed her arms as she stared at Duo."...what is HE doing here?"she said with a discusted look on her face as she watched Duo intently.  
  
Kim shrugged"...i dunno...maybe he's joining up"  
"..he better not be"Ashley replied in a sassy manner.  
  
"Everybody...One Line"the Sensai bellowed out as everyone took their places.the highest belt to the lowest.  
  
"we have a few new Karateka with us today"Ashley and Kim looked at each other and blinked a couple of times in abit of a confused way.  
  
"come in guys"the Sensai said mentioning his hand for the boys to come in.  
Kim and Ashley watched them file out one by one,never failing to bow respectively.  
  
the two girls looked at each one carefully.Kim's eyes fell apon Heero's intense,blue eyes.he obviously haven't forgot about there first encounter in the corridor of school.Kim thought to her self as the dark haired boy continued to glare at her.Ashley in the meantime was giving Duo the same hard glare that was so receptive on Kim.  
  
The trio(Heero,Duo and Trowa)exicuted the warm up,basics and Kata exercises perfectly.after all they were trained for battle and combat so,fighting did seem to come natural to them.  
  
Kim and Ashley watch in amazement."....for white belts their pretty damn good..."Ashley said whispering into kim's ear.not taking her eyes off of the boys.  
  
Suddenly Steph appeared,dragging a very red Quatre behind her.Steph sported a very tight tube top that read"Karate Kicks Ass"she had Quatre in a skirt and t-shirt with matching pom-poms.  
  
"Q-man you look so cute in drag"Steph cooed and then pinched Quatre's bum."...now let's cheer!!!"  
  
"GO KIMMY...GO ASHLEY!!!!"  
"YAY!"  
Steph jumped up and down shaking her hands as Quatre jumped as well flinging his pom-poms about.  
  
Kim rolled her eyes and stuck out her tounge at Steph and Quatre. Ashley looked to Quatre and perked a brow wondering how she actually can get a guy into wearing that stuff.  
  
"3 step sparing. Trowa, Duo and Heero, i'll have you 3 paired up with someone"the Sensai said as he studied the group.  
  
Ashley clenched her eyes closed as she crossed both her fingers"...oh please please please not me.....not me.."she mumbles incoherently.  
  
"Um. Duo...your with Ashley"the Sensai demanded.  
"...oh hell"Ashley said crossing her arms as she glared to Duo as if saying"i'm gonna kill you".  
  
"Trowa your with Daniel and Heero.....with Kim. You two are about the same height so it should work out perfectly fine"the Sensai said in a confidant tone.  
  
  
Kim blushed."he's going to kill me!!!"  
Heero made his way over to Kim as he stood in front of her. glaring down at her. The same look he had always given her. The same cold, shallow, lonely, hatred stare that sent cold shivers up Kim's spine.  
  
"focus"he said in a cold and distant voice.  
"..HEY!...who's the senior belt here buddy?"Kim stared at Heero with an accusing expression on her face. staring at Heero seemed to challenge him. Heero smiled evilly as he jumped back into a fighting stance"...bring it!"  
  
"no count. Go your own speed! GO!"the Sensai shouted.  
  
With that Heero took off punching at Kim randomly.  
Kim miraculously blocked every punch successfully."...he's going to kill me!!"Kim screamed.  
  
"IT'S SUPPOSE TO BE A NON-CONTACT SPORT"she shrieked.  
Heero had Kim backed into a corner. she was crouched down and whimpering"..not fair not fair!"  
Heero attempted to advance but just as he stepped up, Kim nailed Heero in the forehead with the palm of her fist. A huge smacking sound was heard. leaving a big red mark on Heero head she blinks in amazement as she let out a sigh of relief.  
  
Heero stood in disbelief as he rubbed his aching forehead. Kim crept away and ran to the other side of the Dojo.  
  
At that time Ashley and Duo began to fight.  
"it's not my fault your cockeyed!"Ashley screamed at Duo.  
"COCKEYED!!!?"Duo pounced on Ashley as he brought her to the floor with a loud thump.  
  
"take it back!"Duo was sitting on Ashley. Ashley reached up as she grabbed Duo braid at the back of his neck".....NO!."Ashley pulled down on his braid and laughed evilly"..heel"she commanded as they began to roll around on the floor.  
  
"..you'll pay you little brat"Duo replied as he shook her violently. they rolled into the glass mirror at the front of the Dojo as they then stopped.they lay on the floor out of breath,tired and Duo on top of Ashley.they both breathed in hard ,gasping of air as they looked to each other not saying anything.Duo's head lowered as Ashley's began to tilt upwards.Ashley blinked as she looked to Duo's eyes then to his lips.getting closer the two graze each other's lips as Ashley then jumps up wrapping her hands around Duo's neck.  
  
"don't touch me again shit head.you perv!"Ashley bellowed as she shook him violently.  
Duo was turning a pale blue when the Sensai broke it up.they automatically turned a beat red as they noticed all the eyes staring at them in disbelief.  
  
Steph snapped her fingers."damn.....soooo close"she stomped her foot as she looked at Ashley and Duo.  
  
"it's all your fault"Ashley said pointing to Duo.  
Duo replied with a death glare.Heero stood still in the corner rubbing his reddened face.  
  
Steph and Quatre stood staring at the scene.Quatre looked from Heero to Duo and then back again."oh dear..."he muttered.Steph just blinked.  
  
A 7:00pm class ended. Kim hurried home as she said good bye to Ashley on her way home.going into her house Kim closed the door behind her and made her way up to her room.after getting a shower and getting dressed for bed she made her way to her window.opening it she looked out into the dark walkway that was lit up by dimmed street lights.sitting on her window sill she looks to a figure in the dark.it was defiantly Heero. The unmistakable strut with the leather jacket.leaning against the wooden finish she watches Heero walk into the darkness until out of sight. Kim sighs as she then heads for her bed.taking out her homework she then works on it hastily 


	6. Party Hardy 1

Chapter 6 - Party Hardy (part 1)  
  
  
Thursday came and went like any other ordinary day. long and boring. At this time everything seemed to repeat it's self it was so tedious and tiring. but Friday's were the type of days that people would look forward to.  
  
Ashley, Kim and Steph walked home from school. the same way, the same time. everyday the same old thing. But at least they had the party that night to look forward to.  
  
"...what are you wearing tonight Kimmy? Remember I said wear something nice"Ashley winked to Kim as she tried to imply something.  
  
"yeah yeah I know. I think I might just wear my blue jeans and a tank top....wata'ya think Ash?"  
replied Kim as she kept walking.  
  
"sounds good I guess...."Ashley yawned as she walked up a small hill following behind Kim. Steph walked next to Ashley holding onto a couple of books.  
  
Tonight will be fun guys. Just remember the address she wicked. We'll party all night"Steph said as she turned into her walkway leading up to her house.  
  
"...yes we will"   
Kim and Ashley both said together.  
Steph waved good bye as she ran up to her door and went inside. Kim and Ashley continued their walk home.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later that night at super time Ashley found herself jumping out of the shower. She was to go over about half an hour early to help Steph with the refreshments and to pick up a couple of things like chips, ice and other things they might want.  
  
Pulling a blue skirt up over her hips she did up the buttons and slides her upper body into a light yellow sweater. Putting on her black boots she does them up a bit, but not all the way.  
She pulled her hair back into a lose pony tail then made her way out of the house and headed towards the boys' apartment.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Once Kim got to the apartment she was tired and out of breath. Standing up straight she brushes off her pants and fixes her hair a bit before knocking on the door. Knocking on the door 3 times, she waits for some one to answer the door.  
  
Standing in the door way Heero turns the knob, opening the door.  
  
"..h...hello"Kim says in a sweet voice.  
  
Heero gave a cold glare to Kim. his forehead obviously red from Karate. a small bruise seemed to make it's way upon his fair skin.  
  
"..what are you doing here?" he asked in a rude tone.  
"Well Ashley and Steph invited me...." Kim said shyly as she looked to the ground.  
  
Heero said nothing except a low grunt that purged threw his lips. The grunt was even barely heard by Kim. He moved to the side letting Kim into the apartment. Closing the door behind her ,Heero looks to Kim as if to say something.  
  
Just as Kim went to thank Heero for letting her in. Ashley bounded through the porch"Oh! hey Kimmy! You came!"she said cheerfully.  
  
"yeah I was alone and you know I don't like to be so......I thought I'd say what the hell and come over to join you guys."  
  
Ashley smiled as she took Kim's upper arm, forcing her off into the living room where Steph, Trowa, Quatre and Duo sat on the floor playing scrabble. Steph was wearing a shirt that said"Ready, Willing and always Available".She wore tight black jeans that hung from her hips.  
  
Kim perked a brow"...okay?..so...what's up?"she asked.  
Ashley moved away from Kim as she flopped down on her knee's next to Steph "this is boring...let's do something fun"  
  
"It's only boring cuz your losing" Duo said with a smug glare.  
Ashley jumped to her feet and pointed at Duo  
"I am not....you are...you're the one making up stupid words like...CHAMON! and like....GIMP!...what the hell are they suppose to mean? Huh Mr.I think I'm better than everyone...you...you"...  
  
Ashley was interrupted when Steph jumped to her feet and dragged Ashley out into the kitchen.  
  
Duo shrugged"..she's a strange one..."  
  
Heero joined Kim and the boys in the living room, carrying two cases of beer. He put them down on the table. Opening the box he hands one to Duo and one to Trowa, not handing any to Quatre for the simple fact that Quatre doesn't drink alcohol beverages. He then offered on to Kim.  
  
"uh sorry....I. .I don't drink"she smiled lightly as she then pushes it away towards Heero.  
Heero then looked to the rejected beer. Taking the top off he then started to drink it .  
  
Duo got up and walked to the balcony door, sliding it open he walks out and leans out over the rail. Heero looked to the kitchen to see Ashley and Steph walk out with two pitches of red liquid and two clear glasses.  
  
Setting the two jugs down on the table next to the box of beer they then hand one glass to Kim and one to Quatre. Kim blinked looking to the glass and then to Steph."...uh?"  
  
"It's juice. Me and Ashley made it just for you.. It's a new flavor"Steph said as she smiled evilly at Ashley.  
  
"Yeah seeing that you two don't drink. We made juice for you" Ashley nodded repeatedly as she exchanged looks with Steph and Kim.  
  
"good I'm parched"Kim said as she took up her glass and filled it with red colored liquid. Quatre did the same. Not saying anything they both drank from the glass. Steph smiled as a mission has been accomplished. Crossing her arms she looked to Ashley who was staring at Duo.  
  
Steph looked to Quatre and walked over and sat next to him. Quatre was on his second glass of juice when he spoke up,  
  
"..This stuff is good....what's it made from?"  
  
Waving her hand Steph looked away.  
  
"Ah it's just a bit of this and a bit of that...you know sugar....water...uh...juice..you know juice crystals...yeah that's it."  
  
Laying her hands in her lap she looked at Quatre, smiling. Quatre picked up his glass once again and finished drinking it's components.  
  
Trowa made his way over to the stereo as he turned on"it's getting hot in here"by Nelly. He leaned against the entertainment center as he drank his beer.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ashley walked out onto the balcony. Standing behind Duo she smirks.  
  
"..I'll show you who's strange...you nerd"she mumbled in a low voice.  
  
She walked over to Duo and tugged on his braid. To her surprise Duo wiped around holding Ashley over the balcony, his hands around her neck.  
  
"...touch me again and I'll drop you..."Duo said as he held her still.  
  
Still half over the balcony Ashley was frightened. pulling up her leg's she lays her butt on the rail and wraps her leg's around his hips.  
  
"...if I go...your bound to come with me.."she said with and evil smirk. Her leg's tighten around Duo as his grip around her neck got tighter as well.  
  
Steph got up to get Quatre and Kim two more pitchers of "mystery juice". Walking by the balcony door with the two jugs in her hand she blinks as she saw Ashley and Duo in the most usual position on the balcony. Perking a brow she then looks away.  
  
"...Okay I'll leave you two alone then.."  
  
Making her way to the kitchen Steph gets two more jugs for Kim and Quatre. This time putting more vodka in it and less juice crystals. walking back out, she sets the jugs back down. Kim by now was half cut and Quatre was three sheets to the wind. 


	7. Part Hardy 2

Chapter #6 (part 2 of 3) Party Hardy  
  
  
Hours passed since the girls arrived at the apartment. Ashley was now on her 8th beer. Quatre  
was on the coffee table singing and dancing to "Super Sex World". Kim was sitting on Heero's lap laughing. Heero held onto her so she wouldn't fall to the floor. Steph kept on making the "red liquid".  
  
Kim smiled as she looked to Heero. It was quite obvious that she was totally drunk. Sitting on his lap she leaned into him  
  
".....What's that poking into my leg?" she asked giggling a bit.  
  
Heero didn't say anything as he looked to her.  
  
"...What's in your pockets Heero?" Kim asked as she looked to him blinking.  
  
"...Nothing" Heero replied.  
  
Kim looked down to her legs, and then to Heero's lap. Looking back up to Heero she laughs  
  
"...Your just happy to see me aren't you?"  
  
Heero blinked not saying anything as he shuffled slightly hoping that Kim wouldn't notice that he was getting slightly aroused.  
  
Ashley and Steph got on the coffee table as they danced with Quatre. Quatre danced with a glass of red liquid in his hand. Holding onto both of the girls he danced.  
  
"...whoo hoo!"   
  
Steph screamed out as she grabbed Quatre's ass. Quatre fell forward and tumbled off of the table. Taking Ashley with him. They both fell on the floor as Stpeh then jumped down and picked up the two who where sprawled over the carpet.  
  
"...It's time to play 7 minutes in heaven."she announced as she walked Quatre to a closet that sat at the end of the hall.  
  
"...Me and Quatre will be first"   
  
She pushed the drunken Quatre into the closet and walked in after him, closed the door and locked it.  
  
Kim, Heero, Duo, Trowa and Ashley all got up. Walking towards, the door they all stared at it in amazement.  
  
"..hehe" Steph laughed. Hauling Quatre towards her she kissed him.  
  
From out side of the door the group stood there in disbelief. A low moan came from inside the closet. Trowa perked a brow as he then leaned against a wall.  
  
"....Well Quatre seems to be getting lucky" and with that he took a sip of his beer.  
  
After 7 minutes, Steph and Quatre came out of the closet. Fixing her hair, Steph walked to Ashley and smiled. Quatre walked out after with a nose bleed. His shirt was half pulled off and his pants were unzipped.   
  
Kim's mouth dropped as she laughed at Quatre pointing her finger at him. Steph turned and smiled at Quatre before looking back to Ashley, giving her a devilish look. Ashley stepped back waving her hands and shaking her head.  
  
"...Oh no!..NO WAY!"  
  
Steph grabbed Ashley by the arms as she threw her into the closet. Pushing Trowa and Duo in with her. Locking the door behind them. Steph laughed in excitement.  
  
"...this should be good"...she said as she walked away from the door.  
  
"...HEY!"Ashley banged on the door as Trowa bumped into her.  
  
"Sorry" Trowa said as he tried to move away.  
  
It was pitch black in the closet. Nothing was seen and Ashley couldn't tell who was who.  
"...Hey, watch were you're touching!" she yelled to whom ever touched her ass.  
  
"....Sorry"  
Duo said as Trowa then fell on the two knocking them both to the floor Duo fell on Ashley and Trowa on Duo.  
  
"...Get off of me...!YOU DIRTY PERVERTS!" Ashley screamed.  
  
  
Heero, Kim and Quatre looked to the door. They all tilted their head at the sound  
  
".....Well she's getting lucky, two guys at once". Kim said blinking.  
  
Heero looked over at her with a nervous look in his eyes.  
  
"...Watch your hands! ARG....who's touching me?! Ah don't touch there. Duo...ah I mean Trowa ...ONE OF!!! YOU WHO EVER KEEPS TOUCHING ME STOP IT....!"  
Ashley yelled as squirmed under the two boys. Getting to her feet she hit her head off the door.  
  
"Steph, lemme out...."Ashley demanded as she kept banged her head off the door.  
  
Steph rolled her eyes as she made her way over to the door and unlocked it. Ashley, Duo and Trowa fell out of the closet. Duo fell on Ashley as so did Trowa.  
  
Kim bent down to Ashley and smiled.  
  
"..You lucky lucky girl." she said teasingly.  
  
Ashley jumped up as she smacked Steph across the face. Turning around she looked to Duo and pointed at him  
  
"...How could you put me in there with THAT!" she yelled.  
  
"...he's a perv!!"  
  
"..I am not." Duo pointed back at Ashley.  
  
"...Your the one that was touching me....." he yelled back at her.  
  
Trowa stepped in between the two that were arguing.  
  
"...No Duo I was the one touching you."  
  
Duo stood up straight as his hand fell to his sides. His eyes looked from Ashley to Trowa. Not saying anything. Stunned and shocked he then nodded lightly. Not knowing what to think.  
  
Ashley put her arms down as she walked away heading for the living room. Duo watched her leave and continued to do so until she turned around the corner and out of sight.  
  
"..Our turn!"   
  
Kim spat out in excitement. Taking Heero by the hand she dragged him into the closet. Steph locked the door behind them as she then walked out of the hallway to find Ashley. She sat in the living room and stared at the wall. Sitting down next to her Steph frowned.  
  
"...I'm sorry Ashley. It's just game..."  
  
"..I know...I guess I just kinda flipped out. Sorry" Ashley said as she looked to her lap.  
  
Steph patted Ashley on the back  
  
"..It's okay, were here to have fun."  
  
Meanwhile...  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Heero looked to Kim from the corner of the closet. The light from the other room shone through the crack at the botton of the door. Kim stared in Heero's direction as she sighed. Stepping forward she intended to say something but decided not to. Holding her hands to her chest she just stood there.  
  
".....Are we suppose to so something before we can get out?" Heero asked as he stared at Kim.  
  
Even though Kim couldn't see him she felt his cold eyes looking at her. Nodding lightly she then replied  
  
"...Yah.."  
  
The next thing she knew , Heero was holding onto her by the arms. She now could see the outline of his body. His legs, arms and chest. He held on to her with a firm grip. Kim looked up to Heero's eyes. Now able to see them she smiled.  
Heero leaned into Kim as he kissed her gently on the cheek. His mouth moved to her lips. Closing her eyes Kim tilted her head to the side and kissed back.  
  
He leaned in once more to whisper into her ear. He hesitated for a moment, trying to get the courage to say something. Which made Kim curious. She never would have thought that there would be anything this guy would be afraid to say.  
  
"Want to go out Friday night?" he asked.  
  
Kim stood there for a few minutes and blinked. When she came back to reality, all she could do was nod.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A ringing sound came from inside Ashley's bag that she brought with her. Ashley looked through her bag as she took up her phone. Turning it on she put her ear to the top part of the phone. "..Hello?" she said.  
  
"..Ashley it's me."  
  
"..Mom?" Ashley asked as she sat down on the couch looking to Steph."..what is it?"  
  
"..Well it's your grandfather. He fell off the ladder at work. He's at the hospital. I have to go over and see him. The doctors say his back is broken."  
  
  
Ashley sat quietly. her eyes stung with a pain, and a sad feeling crept upon her. Nodding lightly she spoke. Her voice broke up.   
  
"...I'll be right home."  
  
".No Ashley I want you to stay where you are. See if you can find a place to stay for the night like Kim's or Steph's. You might be able to see him tomorrow. Tonight is just not a good time. I got my cell phone so call me if you need anything."  
  
"..Okay mum...." Ashley said in a low voice.  
  
Ashley said goodbye to her mom as she then closed the phone. Laying her face in her hands along with the phone she shook her head as she mumbled the words no, no over and over agian. Steph looked to her. Shuffling over towards Ashley. Steph put her arm on her shoulder  
  
"...is everything okay?"she asked.  
  
  
Ashley stayed quiet as she shook her head. Steph laid her head on Ashley's shoulder.  
  
"...My grandpa is in the hospital. His back is broken. The doctors don't know if he''ll be okay...." Ashley said as she spoke through her cupped hands.  
  
Steph stayed quiet. Knowing that she couldn't say or do anything to make Ashley feel better. Staying next to Ashley, Steph hugged into her in a comforting way. Ashley dropped her phone to the ground as she began to cry. A close friend and relative was in the hospital. The only person she actually cared for besides her mother and friends.  
  
  
Duo and Trowa walked into the living room to see Ashley crying and Steph comforting her.  
Steph looked up to Duo and shook her head for him not to say anything to Ashley and that now wasn't the time.  
  
Duo nodded as he understood. His secret compassion for the black haired girl came clear. He wanted so much to hold her and make it okay. To make her feel wanted. He kept it hidden from everyone. His emotions, his worries, his cherished possessions and values. Duo ignored his feelings as he then made his way out of the living room and towards the kitchen. He took Trowa with him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Duo leaned against the kitchen counter as he crossed his arms and closed his eyes. His head tilted down. Trowa just looked to him and blinked. Being Duo's friend and all, Trowa knew when something was the matter.  
  
"....Duo you don't talk about your self anymore....aren't you happy?" Trowa asked in a wondering tone.  
  
"...I don't know. I really don't know anymore. Things are different. I've changed. I feel different now." Duo said as he looked to Trowa.  
  
"...She needs you Duo. She's a lost girl. Lost in an unfamiliar world of hurt and pain"  
Trowa said as he looked out the door to see Ashley. His eyes gestured towards her. It was obvious that the conversation was about her.  
  
"...She's not lost Trowa and she doesn't need me....she hates me. We don't get along. You've seen it"   
  
Duo replied as he looked out the window.  
  
"...You do know that secrets can't be kept forever Duo. Secrets aren't secrets for life. They get found out. If you don't express feelings then your lost to yourself".   
  
Trowa spoke with emotion as he knew this was true. It happened to him. Emotions and secrets are bound to cause loneliness and pain.  
  
"..Share your life Duo" Trowa added as he left the kitchen.  
  
Duo watched Trowa leave. His eyes looked over to Ashley as she got up and walked off into a room. Duo's eyes widened as he realized that it was his room that she walked into.  
Duo ran out of the kitchen. Heading for his room he was then stopped by Steph who stood in front of him with her hands out.  
  
"...Leave her be. She needs some sleep."  
  
"...But not in my room!" Duo said pointing to the bed room door.  
  
"...Please Duo she needs to be alone." Steph said as if it wasn't to serious.  
  
Duo nodded as he then made his way into the living room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Looking to her sweater and skirt Ashley sighed. Noticing that the red liquid that Quatre had in his drink was spilt over the front of her from the collision that they had on the floor. Looking up she gazed around the room. A single bed was against a wall with a wooden headboard. On the head board sat a small brown teddy bear with a red ribbon around it's neck. Smiling lightly she picked it up. Knowing the exclusive sewing and careful handy work. She realized that this bear was made by her own hands.  
  
As she held the bear she looked to the end table. On it was a small picture of a brown haired girl. She was pretty and had bangs just like Duo's. The resemblance was so close. They had to be related. A pink bag sat next to the picture that had a stationary set in it. Her mouth dropped as she realized that she was in Duo's room. Putting the teddy bear on the bed she then made her way to the dresser. Opening it she rooted through a small pile of shirts. She took out a blue shirt with red trimming and L2 on the right sleeve.  
  
Ashley took off her clothes. Wearing nothing but her bra and underwear she put the shirt on. Pulling it down over her head she looked at the clock. It was almost 2:00 in the morning. Taking out her hair she laid the pins and elastics on the end table. Climbing into the bed she laid her head on the pillow. holding the bear close to her chest she closed her green eyes.  
  
Not really knowing why she was there or if it was just by chance. She felt comfortable. Less hurt and scared. The concepts of death and anguish didn't worry her anymore. The thoughts of her grandfather faded as she fell asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Ashley was sleeping Kim and Heero walked out of the closet. Kim had abroad smile streatched across her face. Quatre looked at the two then walked away, leaving them alone. He walked into the living room where he sat next to Steph. The poor blonde haired boy passed out as soon as he sat down. His body fell onto Steph. She just smiled as she played with his hair.  
  
Kim and Heero walked into his room where he tossed Kim a robe and a long t-shirt for her to wear. Heero walked out of the room leaving Kim to change. After she got changed and washed up for bed she climbed in and fell asleep.  
  
Heero walked out into the kitchen to get a glass of water before went to bed. The he saw Duo opening his bedroom door quietly. Heero put the glass to his lips as his eyes followed Duo as he walked into the room closing the door behind him.  
  
Heero laid the glass in the sink with a low tink of the glass against chrome. Walking down the hall to bed. Heero pushed open Duo's bedroom door. To his surprise he seen Duo knelt down by the bed. He was playing with Ashley's hair as she slept. His eyes trailed down to the floor where he seen Duo's blankets in a small pile. A white pillow laid on top of it.  
  
Shaking his head Heero then made his way to his room. Closing the door behind him quietly he turned to Kim. Grabbing a bucket he put it by her bedside just in case there were any accidents.  
  
Heero walked to the window sill where he sat on it. Pulling his knee's to his chest he sat there looking out to the night sky. The dark velvet like cloth and millions of tiny specks. The light of the full moon was crisp and fresh.  
  
".....The unknown face of light..."   
  
Heero murmured to himself as he then turned his gaze from the moon and focused on Kim who was turning in the bed and he smiled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Brushing Ashley's bangs from her face he leant into her. Ashley's lips moved as she mumbled a name. Her eyes twitched but never opened. She was speaking in her sleep.  
Duo looked to her lips as she mumbled things incoherently. Then to her eyes. He felt sorry for her for some reason. He didn't know why but it made him want to be nicer to her.  
  
Duo's hand ran down her cheek. Smiling he then got up and fixed up his bed at the end of the bed Ashley was in. Climbing into the black sleeping bag, Duo pulled the sheets over his face. Ashley turned in the bed as she spoke in her sleep.  
  
"..D..Duo...."   
  
She whispered. Still asleep she turned once again as if to be having a nightmare.  
  
  
"...Grand...pa." she mumbled and barely heard.  
  
Duo looked up and waited to see if she would say anything else or wake up. 5 minutes passed and Ashley said nothing else. He laid his head back down on the pillow. Duo put his hands behind his head and stared up at the ceiling. 


	8. Party Hardy 3

Party Hardy (3 of 3)  
  
Later that night, Kim woke up and looked around the room. The effects of the "Juice" was wearing off and giving her a major headache. She was still half cut though. She looked at the floor where a she saw a mound next to the bed. She poked at it with a pencil.  
  
"Wakie Wakie." she giggled.   
  
Heero poked his head out from in under the sheets and pushed the pencil away. He rolled over and mumbled,  
  
"Go away...leave me alone....."  
  
"Fine then...I will."  
  
With that, Kim stumbled out of the room and out of the apartment. She walked down the stairs towards the elevator. On the second step, she tripped up in the bottom of Heero's robe and stumbled down the flight of stairs. A loud thump and a whiny Ouch was heard by Heero. He got up and shook his head as he went to retrieve the dazed girl. He saw her sitting at the bottom of the stairs with her hand on her head.   
  
"Man...I feel some handicapped. Remind me to never drink again." she mumbled to Heero.   
  
He picked her up and put his arm around her to steady her. As he helped her to climb the stairs he rolled his eyes and said,  
  
"I can't believe this is happening."  
  
He picked her up and put her in the bed. He got in with her this time so he could keep a better eye on her. She fell asleep as soon as she laid down. She turned in the bed and held onto Heero in a death grip. He tried to get away but there was no possible escape. He sighed helplessly and gave in. He soon fell into a restless sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Steph shivered and looked to the door of Quatre's room. She Smiled evilly, wrapped herself in a balnket and walked over to it. Knocking gently, she whispered.  
  
"Quatre....I'm cold."  
  
'Shut up and get back in bed." He replied, not realizing what he was saying. Steph just shrugged and crawled in with him. She cuddled up to him and quickly fell asleep. She rolled over and sprawled over him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ashley woke up the next morning to the sound of song birds. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked around the room, dazed and confused. The thoughts of the phone call the night before, finding Duo's room with the teddy bear and the picture of his sister. It all came back to her like it was all a dream.   
  
She sat up in bed and noticed a red bandana that hung from the bed post. She picked it up into her hand to study it before putting it on. She looked across the room and smiled at her reflection in the mirror.   
  
She swung her legs out and over the bed. Then she found Duo dead to the world on the floor. With a devilish grin, Ashley snuck over and bent down to get at his braid that laid on his chest. She held the braid in her hand and watched Duo breath in and out before sticking the ends of the braid up his noise.  
  
Duo twitched and Ashley stopped. Her hands stood still as she waited for him to settle down. Then she began to stuff more and more of his hair up his nose.   
  
"Man...he sleeps like a rock." she murmured in amazement.  
  
Duo twitched violently and he jumped up, startled. His eyes narrowed when he saw Ashley as she fell back onto the floor. She laughed at Duo and then took off out the door.   
  
"Come back here!!!!! I'm not finished with you!!!" she heard Duo yell.  
"NOW I HAVE TO WASH MY HAIR!!!!!!." he whined.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Steph stirred and opened her eyes. She saw Quatre and jumped up.  
  
"AHHHHHHH!!!!! What am I doing here!!" she shouted as she fell out of the bed and onto the hard floor. She then held her stomach. A bruise had formed around her belly button. She rolled her eyes as it came to her WHAT had actually happened last night.  
  
"Wha...?" Quatre sat up and looked at Staph. He too jumped up surprised. He then blushed when he recalled the night before.   
  
Steph hurriedly got up and went out to the kitchen to find something for the pain.  
  
"Be right back." she winked at Quatre.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kim and Heero were wakened by Steph's and Ashley's yelling and laughing. She sat up and held her head in her hand as she winced in pain. She had a horrible headache. Heero turned around and looked at her. She blushed when she realized that Heero was in the bed with her.  
  
"You feel better?"   
  
"Yah. If you don't count the headache and slight nauseating pain in my stomach." she complained.  
  
" Lets go out on the balcony, some fresh air might be good for you."  
  
"Sure." she agreed and lazily stood up.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Steph walked out into the kitchen where Ashley had started baking cookies.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" she asked.  
  
Steph pulled up her shirt to show Ashley the bruise.   
  
"Quatre's a blond...think about it." Steph groaned.  
  
Ashley screwed up her face and looked at Steph confused. Then it came to her.  
  
"OH!!!!! Oh man...he never." Ashley said as she tried not to laugh.   
  
Steph nodded as she swallowed a couple pills and then she and Ashley went out to the living room for a few minutes. Steph took some extra pills for Quatre because he too had a headache.  
  
At that moment, they spotted Kim and Heero walking to the balcony doors. Heero had scratches, cuts and bruises all over him from Kim's death grip. His hair was all messed up, more than usual, and his pants were unzipped.  
Steph, Ashley and now Duo and Trowa stood and blinked, not believing what they were seeing.   
  
"What?" Heero asked a bit annoyed. "She just fell down the stairs so I put her in the bed with me so I could keep an eye on her."  
  
"Yah, what he said." she said dazed.  
  
"Sure." Steph and Ashley said sarcastically before sitting down to watch TV.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ashley was in the kitchen yet again, tending to her cookies. They were almost finished when the phone rang. She threw the spatula at the phone and sighed.  
  
"Damn it!! Yah yah, I'm coming."  
  
She slowly made her way to the phone and picked it up.  
  
"Yah. Wadda ya want?!" she said in an irritated tone.  
  
"Um..............." a girl hesitated.  
  
"Well?" Ashley asked and began to tap her foot.  
  
"Is this Heero's place."   
  
"Yah. Why."  
  
"Oh! Yippie! Where is he."   
  
"On the balcony with Kim."  
  
"Oh." the other girl said in a dissatisfied voice.  
  
"Who ARE you?"  
  
"Oh sorry. I'm Relena Peacecraft."  
  
"Come again."  
  
"Rele...."  
  
"I heard you the first time."  
  
" We need directions to the place. Can you help us?" Relena asked.  
  
"Sure. Apartment B on Guy street, off of Main street."  
  
"Thanks." she said.  
"Oh, one more thing. Have you ever piloted anything?"  
  
"I can drive my mom's van. What's this all about anyway."  
  
"You're good enough. You'll be one of the new Gundam piolets. You piolet....I'll tell you when we get there."  
  
"Ok. But there is one more thing. Do you like like Heero?"  
  
"Yah. Kinda."  
  
"Perfect." Ashley replied.  
"Well, I gotta go. See you soon."  
  
Ashley hung up the receiver. She couldn't wait for Miss Relena Peacecraft to cross paths with dear old Kimmy. She knew Kim had the biggest crush on Heero and she could probably kick Relena all around town. She chuckled and went back to her cookies.  
  
They were finished a few moments later. Duo and Trowa decided to sneak in and grab a few. Ashley placed the cookies in the windowsill to cool. Duo and Trowa looked comical as they tried not to attract Ashley's attention. Just when they picked one up, a metal spatula came down hard on their hands producing a loud smack. They jumped back and held their hurting hands on which a red imprint of the spatula was forming.  
  
"That's what you get for being Mr. Pick Fingers...." she said as she scowled them and waved the spatula at them.  
  
They kissed their hands in an attempt to make it all better.   
  
"Don't go getting anymore bright ideas." she warned.  
  
They slunk out of the kitchen and leaned on the wall. The pain was beginning to subside in their hands by now.   
  
"...Women...who understands them anyway?" Trowa said as he glared at Ashley inside the kitchen.  
  
Duo looked to Trowa and shrugged.   
  
"I dunno.....I don't care either. They're nothing but trouble. I don't want one, they're...bitchy."  
  
"I heard that Duo Maxwell!!!" Ashley yelled out and slammed the kitchen door. 


	9. Unexpected Visitors

Unexpected visitors.  
  
  
  
A loud knock bellowed through the wooden door. Trowa and Duo stopped as they looked at it confused. Duo looked to Trowa, giving a bit of a weird look. Trowa walked to the door as he opened it up. A tall, thin and lanky girl stood next to a boy who was pretty fair and had black hair that was tied back into a tight pony tail. The girl had light brown hair that fell down to the midst of her back. Her blue eyes looked to Trowa, as she bent down and bowed some what.  
  
"..Trowa Barton I presume?"   
  
She asked as she stood straight up and smiled at him.  
  
"..Yes.." Trowa nodded.  
  
"..It's me Relena."   
  
The girl said pointing to the boy next to her   
  
"...and Wu-fei."  
  
Trowa's eyes lit up as he moved to the side letting the two friends inside. Closing the door behind them, the two people walked to the living room as they were followed by Duo and Trowa.  
  
"..It's been along time Trowa"   
  
Wu - fei said as he sat down on the couch looking to Relena, who too sat down.  
  
Trowa nodded   
  
"...Yes. So what brings you guys here?"  
  
"Well actually we were to inform you all that Quatre is due to be back at his mansion and that we are in search of more Gundam Pilots." Relena said as she crossed her legs.  
  
Just then the balcony door swung open as Heero and Kim came in. Heero had Kim on his back as if he was giving her a piggy-back-ride. Heero stood there not saying anything as he looked to Relena. Relena looked back to him and smiled,  
  
"...Hello Heero"  
  
Heero nodded as he took Kim into his bedroom closing the door behind him. Relena watched Heero. Her face which had a smile on it was now disfigured into a frown. Relena looked to her lap where she thought of the possible reasons why Heero only nodded to her, with out saying anything. It's been about 2 years since the encounter with Dacan. Everyone has changed since then and have become more open and different.  
  
Ashley walked out of the kitchen with the apron still on. She had a hold of a try with cookies on it. Walking to the people in the living room she set the try on the coffee table. Looking to Relena and Wu - fei, Ashley smiled.  
  
"..Oh hey!..you guys made it" Ashley said as she took a seat next to Duo.  
  
"..Yes. "  
  
"Did you have trouble finding the place?"  
  
"...No" Relena replied.  
  
  
Trowa looked to Duo. Duo then looked to Ashley. He leaned into her and whispered  
  
"...You knew they were coming?"  
  
Ashley nodded,  
  
"..Yeah they called for directions here. They told me who they were. They said that they knew you guys and that they were looking for pilots. I volenteered, sorta."  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
Duo stood up as he looked to Relena and pointed to Ashley  
  
"Your seriously not considering letting her pilot a Gundam are you?"  
  
Relena nodded   
  
"..Yes we have 4 new Gundams. We need some one to pilot them and we have made replicas of your old ones that were destroyed after the Dacan incident.  
  
Steph, Heero, Kim and Quatre walked out as they looked to the crowd in the living room.  
Relena looked to Kim and Steph smiling.  
  
"It looks like we found our other 2 pilots"  
  
Steph looked to Relena perking a brow.  
  
"Pilots?...as in air plane pilots?" she asked as she sat down next to Trowa.  
  
"..No Gundam pilots. You'd pilot huge armed mechas. With a high energy level and up to date weapons along with armor that is almost impossible to penetrate.  
  
"..Okay! count us in" Kim and Steph cheered as they smiled.  
  
"So that's what a Gundam is. Nice to know eh?" she said and winked at Duo. His mouth dropped and stared at her in disbelief.  
  
"We're going to Japan!!!!!!" Kim shouted repeatedly as she jumped up and down. Then her head started to hurt again.  
  
"Heero." she said dazed.  
  
"Yah."  
  
"Catch me." Kim said just before she collapsed. Heero caught her before she hit the floor and rolled his eyes.  
  
" You have got to stop doing that. I'm never letting you drink again. I am the one that will always have to take care of you."  
  
Relena was not pleased at this display of kindness and possible affection that Heero showed to Kim but she never showed it.  
  
Trowa stood up as he looked to Relena.  
  
"With all due respect Ms. Relena, but...do these girls have what it takes?"  
  
"Of course they do. They'll go through rigorous training and plus we would like to see more females on the armed forces."   
  
Relena replied as she looked to Heero,no being able to keep her eyes off of him.  
  
Duo looked to the cookies. Smiling he grabbed a couple in his hand and made a dart out to the balcony as her closed the door behind him. Ashley jumped up as she ran after him banging on the balcony door she yelled at him   
  
"..DUO YOU IDIOT. THATS FOR THE GUESTS. NOT TO FILL YOUR GUT!!"  
  
Ashley jumped up and down as she tried the get the door open but couldn't. Duo stuffed the cookies into his mouth as fast as he could while keeping Ashley on the other side of the glass.  
  
Relena looked at Ashley and Duo dumbfounded.  
  
"...Uh?" she pointed to them in abit of shock  
  
"..Are they always like that?"  
  
Steph laughed   
  
"..Yeah...they kinda have a love hate relastionship going on. They both like each other but they're to stubborn to admit it."  
  
Ashley and Duo still squablled by the door as Heero sat Kim down. Looking to Relena he kept a straight face  
  
"...So when do we leave for Quatre's mansion?"  
  
"Tomorrow at the soonest. We have to get your training done and get the Gundams bulit up to your likings."  
  
Relena replied as she took a cookie and began to eat it slowly in an elegant mannor. I'll aslo be a pilot.  
  
Wu-fei stood up as he looked to Steph and Kim  
  
"..You guys better go get your stuff ready. We have a private plane leaving tomorrow morning at 10:00am. Heero and Quatre will escort you guys to your houses so you can get your stuff."  
  
Heero and Quatre nodded in agreement.  
  
"..And Ahsley will be escorted by Duo" Wu-fei said as he turned to the black haired girl.  
  
Ashley stopped banging on the balcony door as she looked to Wu - fei and gave him a death glare. Duo opened the door. He put his hand on Ashley's shoulder and pushed her to the ground, catching her off guard. Duo jumped over Ahsley as he ran into his room and locked the door.  
  
Ashley sat on the floor looking to Wu-fei   
  
"...I'm going to kill him yet..."  
  
Wu-fei Shrugged as he looked to Relena  
  
"..Well Relena shall we go?"  
  
Relena sat up as she smiled  
  
"Yes..we have much to prepare for."  
  
Relena looked to the 3 girls,  
  
"...It was very nice to meet you girls. I'm glad that you guys are willing to help us out. I'll tell you about your mission once we get on the plane." Waving to the 3 girls she makes her way to the door. She then looks back to Heero.   
  
"...It was nice to see you agian Heero."  
  
Relena and Wu-fei walked out of the door as Heero stared to the door not saying anything. Kim walked over and smacked Heero in the back of the arm.  
  
"...What's with her? How do you to know each other?" Kim asked in wondering.  
  
Heero turned to Kim.  
  
"...It's a long story. I was suppose to kill her before..."  
  
"..Well why didn't you? I don't like her snub personality."  
  
Heero smirked lightly.  
  
"..She was raised like that. I really don't like her much eaither."  
  
Ashley got up as she walked to Duo's bedroom door. Banging on it she frowned  
  
"...Duo!..You have to take me home so I can get my stuff....NOW!" she yelled.  
  
Duo's voice was heard from inside the bedroom.  
  
"..Ask nicely" he said in a sooky way.  
  
"Pleeeease Duo" Ashley said as she layed her hands on the door,putting her ear to it.  
  
"Okay..thats better" Duo opened the door as he looked to Ashley. "..Lets go then."  
  
Ashley threw her skirt up over her hips as she made her way to the door and put on her shoes. Duo and Ashley made there way out and down the stairs as the walked to her house.  
  
Shortly after Kim, Heero, Steph and Quatre left as well. They were to meet back at the apartment in 2 hours.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Kim and Heero walked into her house. Kim ran up stairs to pack her stuff as Heero looked around. Walking into the living room he looked to the walls. He examined some school pictures of Kim and her brother. This made Heero envious. He never really had a family to call his own. He was always alone and left with no friends becides the other piolets. Kim thumped down the stairs as she had a book bag straped to her back. Walking into the kitchen Kim left a note for her parents saying that she was going to Japan and that she would call.  
  
Kim really didn't care that she would get in trouble. It's not like her parents could make her come home or anything. Japan was on the other side of the world. Kim looked to Heero and frowned when she saw thw sad expression on his face.  
  
"You Ok?" she cautiously asked Heero.  
  
"Yah. Um... Nice house."  
  
"Thanks, I guess. Anyway let's split."  
  
"Yah. Want to go and get some dinner?"  
  
"Yah!!!!"  
  
With that Kim and Heero made their way out of the house. Kim locked up after they left. They caught the bus and headed towards "..Cheeche's " restaurant on the harbour.  
  
Meanwhile,  
~*~*~*~*~*  
Duo and Ashley where in her room. Ashley took her clothes out of her dresser as she stuffed them in her dufflebag. Duo looked to a picture of a tall ma. He had dark hair and a moustache. He had a little girl at the age of 10 on his shoulders. They were leaning into the camera giving the victory sign with their fingers. The little girl on his shoulders smiled wide. Her hair was as black as the night sky.  
  
Ashley looked over her shoulder as she looked to Duo.  
  
"..Oh...uh that's me and my dad..." she said as she zippered up her dufflebag.  
  
Duo turned to Ashley.  
  
"...Where is he to now?" he asked, tilting his to the side.  
  
"..He's gone...." Ashley looked away as she then looked to a small crystal dolphin that sat on her dresser.  
  
"...He gave me that before he died."   
  
She spoke with a low voice and a smile crossed her face as if the conversation didn't bother her but it did.  
  
Ashley's cat Skyler walked into her room as she jumped up and sat on Ashley's bag. Skyler looked up to Ashley with sad eyes as if she was wanting to come a long. Ashley bent down as she picked up the cat.  
  
"....She's got to come with me Duo" Looking to Duo with hopeful eyes Ashley smiled.  
  
"..Can she?"  
  
Duo nodded. "..Sure I don't see why not."  
  
"..Okay good" Ashley said as she held the black cat in one arm and picked up her duffelbag.  
  
"I guess this is it..."  
  
Ashley looked around her room once more before leaving. Closing her bedroom door she then walked down the stairs. Her and Duo walked out of the house and got in his car as they made their way towards the mall.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
At this time Quatre and Steph already had her stuff packed and were at the hockey arena watching an all stars hockey team play. This was the very first time Quatre had seen a hockey game. Steph was pointing out all the flaws as she tried to tell Quatre how the game worked and about all the different kinds of penalties you could get. Every time that someone would get a goal Quatre would jump from his seat and yell. Even though he never really had a favorite team to cheer for.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ashley and Duo walked into the mall as they came to a toy store. Ashley ran off into the teddy bear section as Duo watched her leave he shook his head.  
  
"..Ah...girls and their stuffed animals."  
  
Turning around Duo left the store and headed into a jewelary store. Yeah. everything was all nice to look at and all. but some of the prices were outragous. Duo walked down the small isle as he looked at a pendant inside a glass case. He leaned in to get a better look. Duo put his face right up to the glass.  
  
A small pendant with a silver chain and a heart locket at the end. On the shiny sliver part of the locket was a whale that was engraved into it. This was now the time to start thinking about Christmas gifts seeing that it was getting close to that time of year once agian. Duo knew that he would be spending Christmas with his friends, Kim, Steph and of course the most important person.....Ashley.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kim and Heero sat in whit plastic chairs that were set up off to the side of the restaurant. The view was perfect. The waves crashed against the wooden dock and the water reflected the stars. The night sky above their head became clear without a cloud in the sky.  
  
Kim sat eating her sushi as she chuckled lightly.   
  
"...Boy Ashley would love to be here right now."  
  
Heero looked at her and tilted his head to the side  
  
"..Why do you say that?"  
  
"Oh...she loves the ocean. Not only that but I'm eating her favorite."  
  
Kim giggled as she took another bite before speaking agian  
  
"..sushi!!"  
  
She looked over to Heero who was looking out at the water.   
  
"Thanks for inviting me." Kim blushed as she said it.  
  
"It's nothing. I asked you out on Friday and since we'd probably be training, I decided to take you out tonight. Is that OK?" He asked the blushing girl.  
  
"That's fine."   
  
She said. He smiled at her with a kind, warm snile that she had never seen before. It kind of suprised her. She found it hard to look away from Heero so she just sat there and watched him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That morning around 12:00am, all the friends met back at the apartment. They all settled in for a long rest since they had to get up early the next morning. Ashley took over Duo's bed once again as Duo slept at the foot of it. Kim slept in Heero's bed and Heero slept streatched out over her stomach, snoring slightly. Quatre and Steph slept cuddled up to each other. Their dreams filled their heads slowly but surely. The moon became hazy and barely even seen. The sound of cars out side passed over the paved road. It began to rain. Ashley's eyes opened after having a nightmare. Her gaze set upon the clock in the dark room. It was 3:00am. Her eyes looked to the window as she watched the emptiness of the rain drops hit against the glass softly. Curling up in her bed she closed her eyes. A single tear rolled down her cheek. As it trickled down she spoke softly.  
  
"...Dad....".  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*Authors Note. Sorry about the mix up in chapters. I hope this makes more scense. Thanks Ashley for pointing it out. .^_^. 


	10. Japan, here we come!

Author's note: Sorry for the delay on chapters but here is another one. It is a great chapter. Enjoy. Lots more on the way.  
  
Chapter 10 - Japan!!! Here we come!!!  
  
Everyone was dressed and on their way to the airport. The boys in formal military clothes and the girls in their best clothes by strict order.  
  
"Are we going on THAT one??" Steph said as she stared at a big jet. Quatre gently tapped her on the shoulder, shook his head and pointed at an even bigger plane with the words Winner Co. written in blue, professional letters.  
  
"Damn." they all said at once.  
  
The boys tried not to smile. They were used to this kind of treatment but the biggest plane the girls probably ever were on was Air Canada.  
  
"You'll need this to get on." Heero said as he handed each of them a laminated ID card that had their picture and listed their stats."Cool." Ashley said.  
  
"Come on. We can't be late." Quatre said cheerfully.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The in side of the plane was done up in red carpet with red, leather seats.  
  
"This is sooo cool." Kim said as she looked around.  
  
There was also a small kitchen, big screen TV and even a small rec room.  
  
Everyone chose their seats. Steph next to Quatre, Kim next to Heero and Ashley...well Ashley sat behind Duo so she could pick on him easier.  
  
At that moment, Relena and Wu-fei walked onto the plane. Wu-fei wore the same uniform as the other boys and Relena wore some kind of pink, frilly get up.  
  
"Hi Heero!" she said cheerfully and waved in his direction.  
  
He sighed and looked at Kim. He noticed that she was looking rather pissed off. Relena bounded over to Heero because she didn't see Kim and thought the seat was free. When she reached them, she noticed the pissed giurl.  
  
"Oh Kim, I never saw you." Relena said in a dissatisfied tone as jealousy began to rear its ugly head.  
  
"Don't tough him and leave us alone." she said in a monotone voice as she tried to control her temper."Bother him again and I'll break your arm."  
  
Heero looked at her with a surprised look on his face. Such outward actions weren't like Kim. He shrugged and smiled at her. It seems he'd been doing that a lot lately. "Thank You." he mouthed to her.  
  
Relena sat next to Ashley. She flopped down in defeat and sighed in frustration. Ashley looked at her, pleased of the entertainment the two girls were providing for her.  
  
"You brought this onto yourself." She said to Relena in a told-you-so voice.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Please sit down and fasten your seat belts for landing." the pilot announced.  
  
Steph, Ashley and Kim jumped up and said excitedly, "We so have to go to a Karaoke bar and laugh at tone deaf Japanese people."  
  
The boys rolled their eyes. "Man, and we are giving these people gundams." Duo said under his breath mainly referring to Ashley.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Come on. My sisters should be here by now to pick us up." Quatre said. "All of them." he added with caution.  
  
"Ohhhhh. That is soo nice of them." Steph said.  
  
Duo, Heero, Trowa and Wu-fei's face fell.  
  
The girls stopped dead when the say 8 limos parked outside. Quatre sighed and put his hand on his head. "Yup. They're all here. Oh, this one is ours."  
  
Quatre opened the door and the 9 teens crawled in.  
  
"Oh!! Wow!!! Look at all the buttons. I wonder what that one does." Ashley said and reached up to push it.  
  
"Don't tough anything." Duo growled and grabbed her arm.  
  
Ashley slapped his arm and Duo winced as she let go her arm. Quatre began to giggle and soon everyone was laughing, even Trowa, and Heero.  
  
"I'd better call mom and dad when I het to Quatre's" Kim said. "Do you have a death wish?!" Steph said. "You know how open-minded they are. They won't even let you out after dark unless you had your cell on which she called too many times." "They're really THAT bad?" Heero asked a bit surprised. "Yah. They're way too over protective." "At least you know your parents." Heero mumbled. "You say something?" Kim asked. "No." he replied simply.  
  
By now, the parade of limos pulled into a large, circular driveway. "Here we are." Quatre said in a tour guide fashion. The door swung open and they all stepped out. Kim leaned in to whisper in Steph's ear. "Quatre's loaded. When you get hitched, you can get all the anime and wall scrolls you want." Staph just smiled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh Buddy." Steph exclaimed and dropped her bag. She looked around and sized up the large lobby of the house.  
  
"Go ahead and explore." Quatre offered. With that, they ran off down the hall.  
  
"You think it is wise to let them run ramped around the house poking at everything? Wu-fei asked in a cautionary tone. "Oh, I'm sure it will be fine." Quatre replied. "Whatever you say." Wu-fei said is a defeated tone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Steph slowly opened a large wood door. Her eyes lit up when she saw the dining room with a shiny wooden floor. The girls looked at their feet and then at each other.  
  
"Let's go!!!" they said at once and began to skate around the room in wool socks. Steph did the same but on the huge table while singing and dancing to the tune of Super Sex World on her headphones.  
  
Suddenly, the butler swung open the door and announced,  
  
"The fitters are here." He said in a cultured voice.  
  
When he opened his eyes, he had to steady himself at the sight because he thought he was going to faint.  
  
"Fitters??" they all stopped and said just before a swarm of Quatre's sisters pushed them put the door and into the living room.  
  
When they got to the living room, there was a surprised and confused look on each of their faces. "What's going on?" Kim asked. "It's you fitting. For your flight suits." Quatre explained. "The designs are over there." He pointed to a table that was crowded by the other G-boys with a smile on their faces and a raised eyebrow.  
  
The girls went over to look. "Oh Buddy." Steph said. "I'll look so cool." "It looks cool, even though I'll feel out of place." "I"LL HAVE TO WEAR THAT!!!!" Kim said as she blushed a bright red.  
  
Heero smirked. "It's a new design." "Uhhhhhhhh..." Kim wined.  
  
Then the fitters went to work. "Hey!! Watch where you put you hands!!!" Kim yelled. "Hey buddy!!! This is private property." Ashley warned. "I feel so special." Steph cooed.  
  
When everything finished, Quatre bowed to the fitters. "Arigatou Gozaimasu." he said as they left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ashley finally had finished unpacking and decided to go to bed. In each room there was a water be, dresser, huge walk-in closet etc.  
  
She sat on the bed and a smile spread across her face as she began to bounce on it. Her cat who was sleeping at the foot of it also bounced because of the water movement in the bed. When the cat came down again, she dug her claws in the mattress. When Ashley came down, the mattress burst, startling her. She grabbed for something to hold on to but got the pillows instead which ripped. Then the canopy fell down around her producing a loud crash noise. Everyone came running.  
  
Ashley just sat there, soaking and covered with feather on the floof where the bed once stood.  
  
"I was attacked." She said and then spat out a few feathers.  
  
'Baka." duo said and went back to bed.  
  
"Hey!!! I dare you to say that again." Ashley yelled after him.  
  
She was given a new room, right next to Kim's. When the lights were turned off, a sloshing noise and a "Weeeee... this is fun!" was heard.  
  
"Shut up Kim!!" Ashley yelled as she kicked the wall. "Oh...Sorry." she called back. Then everything fell silent once more. 


	11. Gundam Tag!

Chapter 11- Gundam Tag  
  
Rinnnggg...  
"Hello?" Kim's mom asked.  
"Um...Hey mom."  
"Kim!!! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?  
"MOM!!!Calm down!!! I'm fine. Would you just trust me for once? I'm in Japan with Ashley and Steph. We were asked by Relena Peacecraft to pilot gundams..."  
"WHAT?"  
"Shut up Mom! I know what I'm doing."  
"You'll get yourself killed!"  
"You're giving me a headache. Just trust me." then Kim hung up the phone.  
  
She sighed and looked at the phone.  
"Why can't you trust me?" she sighed.  
  
"You OK?"   
She jumped when she heard Heero's voice.  
  
"Oh...you scared me. Did I wake you?" she asked (because of the time difference, she had to call late at night).  
"No"  
  
Just then, Kim saw Steph sneak into the kitchen. Kim and Heero went to join her. Just as they reached the door, they heard Steph yell.  
  
"Whaaaa!!!??? What the...?" Steph exclaimed as she pointed out the window.  
"What!?" Kim asked, alarmed.  
They looked out the window where several trucks were driving up to a warehouse down the street. Something huge strapped to them.  
  
Relena and Ashley slowly walked downstairs rubbing their eyes.  
  
"What's going on?" Ashley asked sleepily  
  
"Oh! I forgot!! They're your gundams. The new ones and replicas of the originals." she said as she looked around the room. The boys nodded their heads while the girls displayed blank, confused looks.   
  
"Well, let's go back to bed. We have training tomorrow." Heero said and everyone walked upstairs to their rooms. They each said good night to one another before the closed their doors.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Duo drove the group to HQ the next morning. When they pulled into the driveway, there was a group of people waiting to meet them. Then, suddenly Duo jumped out of the car.  
  
"Hildi!!" he yelled excitedly as he ran up to on of the girls and hugged her.  
Ashley felt anger rise inside of her. Her eyes burned as she looked at the two hug. Turning away from them, she frowned.  
  
Heero walked up at a strange man, bowed and shook his hand. He spoke in Japanese as he did so. Kim, curious, walked up behind Heero and looked over his shoulder at the short man.   
  
"Whose he?" she asked  
  
"Oh, Kim, this is Dr. J."  
Oh." Kim confused but bowed to him anyway. She felt stupid doing so but what the hell.  
"Nice to meet you."  
"Dr. J, this is Kim. One of the new pilots."  
Dr. J just nodded.  
  
"Can you show me around?" Kim asked Heero.  
"I guess it would be ll right." he said when Dr. J didn't object.  
"Thanks a lot." she said excitedly and kissed Heero on the cheek. He blushed slightly and had a surprised look on his face as did Dr. J. Relena just glared.   
  
Meanwhile:  
  
"Oh, Hildi. This is Ashley." he pointed to her.  
"Nice to finally meet you. Duo talks a lot ab..."  
Duo slapped his hand over her mouth.  
Ashley's foot stopped tapping and she look at Duo who was blushing. Ashley cvouldn't help but smile.  
  
"DUO!!!" Hildi shouted.  
  
"Like I said before I was rudely interrupted...Duo talks a lot about you."  
"Really?"  
"Du..." Ashley turned around but Duo had already ran off.  
"Well, that was rude." Ashley said a little annoyed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ashley, Kim and Steph will train in your gundams today because the Zero system still has to be installed in their gundams." the officer in charge of their training announced.  
  
"What?! Are you crazy!?" he shouted.  
  
"Heero! Calm down." Dr. J ordered.  
He never said anything after and looked over at Kim who was talking and laughing with her friends. He was worried about her. If she could handle the zero system. He hated to admit it, partially because it scared him, but he kind of liked her. He vowed to himself that he wouldn't show it though, at lease not now.  
  
At that moment, five large mechas were brought out.  
  
"Kim in Wing Zero, Ashley in Deathscythe and Stephanie in Sandrock. Trowa nad Wu-fei will aid them if they need it."   
  
Kim looked up at the gundam. "I'll have so much fun." she exclaimed.  
  
Oh buddy." Steph said as she rubbed her hands together.  
  
"Hoo ..ahh!!! Ashley said as she began to laugh. Everyone sent her strange looks.  
  
Then, the cockpit opened and the girls jumped in. The boys suddenly got a sinking feeling in their stomach.   
  
"Deathscythe has been here for not even 24 hours. If she damages it, I'll kill her." Duo mumbled.  
  
"No you won't." Hildi sad as she crossed her arms and glared at Duo.  
  
After a while, they became board. Kim looked around and her eyes fell on Steph standing next to her, equally board. Kim smiled evilly at Sandrock. Then, suddenly, a huge mecha hand hit Sandrock square in the back.  
  
"Tag!! Your it!!" Kim shouted and ran off. At that moment, Relena had just showed up in her gundam. Kim looked at her and once again got an evil look. Kim raced over towards her.  
  
"No!!! Don't you dare!!" Heero yelled at Kim. Quatre tapped his shoulder and then pointed at the rampaging gundam. "Too late." he said simply.  
  
Kim had tackled Relena to the ground and Steph the jumped on top of Wing Zero.   
"Hehehe. Got ya!" she shouted triumphantly.  
Then, they heard a soft bang, bang, bang. They looked back just in time to see Deathscythe turn around and take off in the opposite direction.  
  
"Get her!!!!!" Kim ordered.  
  
Ashley ran from the pathetic looking gundams. Sandrock and Wing zero git up and ran after her, tackling her to the ground.  
  
  
"Ack!!" Ashley yelled as she hit the floor.  
"Would you be so kind as to...GET OFF?!!!" Ashley bellowed.   
  
Quatre an dHeero were practically hyperventilating and in shock.  
  
"The paint, the paint..." they said over and over.  
Duo's face was growing a bright red color.  
  
The girls jumped out and looked at the pile speechless.  
"Shit's gonna hit the fan." Staph said in amazement.  
"You got that right." Kim and Ashley agreed.  
  
The sound of three people chasing after them caught their attention. 'Oh buddy." Ashley said and took off. The boys tackled them at the same time.   
  
"You little...you're not even suppose to know how to use it." Duo sputtered.  
"How could you?! Do you realize what you could have done.?!" Heero yelled at Kim.  
"You, you...!" Quatre stammered.  
  
Kim and Steph smiled at them and leaned up to kiss them on the nose.   
"Sorry," they said with puppy dog eyes.  
  
The both of them blushed and stood up. "Don't let it happen again." Heero said defeated and unable to get angry at her.  
"Damn females." Duo muttered under his breath as he got up. Ashley's death glare kind of scared Duo as it probably would scare almost everybody.  
  
Dr. J looked at all of the and sighed.   
"Well, we're all gonna die." he said as he tossed his clipboard over his shoulder. Trowa and   
Wu-fei never moved at all. They just stood there in shock and disbelief 


	12. Confused Boys

Hey. I was stuck for a chapter name. ^_^; Sorry if it don't really fit. Well, enjoy.  
  
  
  
Chapter 12 - Confused Boys  
  
The weeks passed, one by one. The group basically ate, slept and trained. They grew closer and close everyday.   
  
"Here are your gundams. Sorry it took so long. We had to finish a few things." Quatre said smiling.  
  
A huge curtain was pulled off of three shiny new gundams.   
  
"Gundam 04, Oni, is Ashley's. Gundam 05, Sabur is Stephanie's and Gundam 06, Mysitc is Kim's." Quatre explained.  
  
"Cool." they all said at once.  
  
Then a rack of six suits was brought out. A soldier tossed two suits at each girl. They were designed to match their gundams.  
  
"You have to try them on to make sure they fit."   
"Let's go, I can't wait." Steph said excitedly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"This is sooo cool!!! It shows off my body in all the right places!!" Steph walked out in a red and black suit.  
"Wicked."   
  
Quatre looked at her and blushed. The suit was very tight and covered the whole body.  
  
"What is this thong thing?" Ashley asked in an irritated tone. "It keeps riding up my ass!"  
She continued to complain as she walked out in her black and white suit.  
  
"It adds to the costume." Relena said as she walked out in her purple suit.  
  
"Hey? Where's Kim?" Steph asked.  
  
"I'm not coming out!!" Kim declared.  
  
"Oh, come on." Ashley coaxed.  
  
"No." Kim said firmly.  
  
"Get out NOW!!!" Steph shouted as she banged on the door.  
"Um...Ok. I guess I'll have to sometime."   
  
The door squeaked open and Kim peaked around the corner. Steph and Ashley each grabbed an arm and pulled her out.  
  
"It's cute!!" they said at the same time.  
  
Kim stood there, 8 shades of red, in a blue and yellow suit.  
  
"Fine!! I'm here just as you want me!!"  
  
Heero and Duo smiled at each other.   
  
"Turn around. We want to see the fit." The girls obeyed.  
  
"Good fit. What do you think?"  
  
"Great" Heero agreed.  
  
"Please pair up so that they can get used to their new suits." the soldier said in a firm tone.  
  
"Great!" Kim said them looked at Heero.  
"Come with me?" she asked in a sweet voice.  
"Ok" was all he said.  
  
Trowa and Duo went with Ashley, Quatre with Steph and Wu-fei went by himself.   
  
"Man, is he some kind of loner?" Ashley asked Duo.   
"Nah. He likes to keep to himself a lot though." Duo tried to explain.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trowa worked on his own gundam while Duo helped Ashley with hers.  
  
"Be right back." Duo said and jumped down.  
"Ok." she replied. He wasn't too bad.  
  
She climbed down and came face to face with Trowa.  
  
"You finished all ready?" she asked.  
  
Trowa just continued to stare at her.  
  
"Helllooo..." she said in a sarcastic voice.  
  
Trowa bent down and kissed Ashley. Ashley was surprised and didn't know what was going on.  
  
"Ashley! I'm ...." Duo stopped short when he saw Trowa and Ashley. He was filled with anger. How could Trowa? He knew how he felt, that he liked her. He ran off, hurt and confused.  
  
Trowa pulled away a few moments later.  
"Um...Trowa?"   
  
"I've liked you for a long time now. I want to know how you feel." he said as he looked at her, unblinking.  
  
"Actually, I don't feel the same way. Sorry but...I like someone else." Ashley said cautiously.  
  
"I guess I set myself up for that one. It's OK." Trowa said and the walked off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ashley waited for Duo to return. She wanted to talk. When he never showed up, she went looking. He wasn't too hard to find. He was picking at his gundam in Deathscythe's hanger.  
  
"Hey! Why did you ditch me?" she asked.  
  
"Wouldn't you rather be with Trowa?" he asked her. "I saw the two of you."  
  
"What?! He came onto me! You gotta believe me!"  
  
Duo jumped down to face her.  
  
"It meant nothing. Why are you so upset? What's your problem?"  
  
"Listen. I meant to saw this for the past few days. I should have said it earlier."   
  
"Yah?"  
  
"I...I...Oh never mind. Your right, it meant nothing ." Duo sighed and looked to the ground.  
  
"Really?"  
  
Ashley smiled from ear to ear.  
  
"Yah, let's go." Duo took Ashley's arm and lead her out of the hanger.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kim and Heero stood outside the door. They had just finished up and were on their way to wash up.  
  
"Damn." Kim said. "So close." she said   
  
"He'll tell her when he is ready." Heero said.  
  
"It's romantic though. Don't you think?" Kim commented.  
  
Heero uncrossed his arms and looked away.   
  
"Why am I so intimidated by this... this feeling?" He muttered under his breath.  
  
"Are you OK? You look upset."   
  
"Why do you ask?" Heero asked in a monotone voice.  
  
"Well... you worry me when you get that sad look in your eyes." Kim said, blushing.  
  
"You do?!"  
  
"Yah."  
  
"Sorry. I have to go now. I'm tired." with that, he walked off.  
  
"Why...why are you so afraid?" Kim muttered.  
  
Heero overheard and glanced back over his shoulder. The girl had turned and begun to walk away in the opposite direction.   
  
"Truth is...I don't know." he said to himself hopelessly and turned the corner.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later that night, Steph, Ashley and Kim crept downstairs and into the kitchen. They couldn't sleep so they decided to get a midnight snack. They each took a tub of ice cream and a spoon.  
  
"Hey! Let's see what's on TV." Ashley suggested.  
"Sure, sounds like fun." Steph said  
Kim never said anything. She was too busy eating. Then she flinched and held her head.  
"Brain freeze." she said.  
The other two girls laughed.  
  
Steph picked up the remote and began to flick through the channels. She stopped when she found a hentai series.   
  
"Damn." Ashley exclaimed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What the hell is going on downstairs?" Duo asked himself a bit annoyed as he rubbed his eyes. He walked out and ran into Heero and Quatre. They too were curious about what was going on. It came to no surprise that Wu-fei and Trowa weren't there because they slept like rocks.  
  
They walked down the stairs and saw the dim light from the TV.  
They looked around the corner. Their mouths dropped when they saw the three girls, tilted heads and mouths full of ice cream.  
  
They noticed the boy's reflections in the TV screen and smiled evilly at each other.  
  
"Yah...Duo can so do that." Ashley said.  
"Me and Quatre so have to try that one day. Looks like fun and oh so kinky." Steph commented.  
"I bet Heero could bend that way. Now there's a talent." Kim said in amazement.  
  
After a few moments, the girls spun around and pointed fingers at the boys.  
"Caught ya!!!" they shouted at once.  
All three were bright red despite their efforts to hide it.  
  
"Oh...very funny." Duo said a bit embarrassed.  
  
The girls began to laugh uncontrollably. The boys smiled and began to tickle them.  
  
"Hey Heero. Kim is really ticklish. Hint hint." Steph informed him.  
  
"Steph...shut...up." Kim managed to get out between giggles. 


	13. The Art of Having Fun

Chapter 13 - The Art of Having Fun  
  
That morning was warm and the sun seemed to beam through the hills . All the pilots were up, outside and on the shooting range. They were learning weaponry for the first time.  
  
Trowa and Duo brought the girls to the range where there were different weapons laid out in front of them. There were bows, 357 megs, ozzys, desert eagles, BFG's and a variety of rifles.  
  
Steph leaned into the display and chose an ozzy, Ashley chose a bow and Kim picked up a 22 caliber (Rifle).  
  
"Oh, this is going to be so much fun" Ashley smiled as she took out an arrow.  
  
Kim pointed the barrel of the rifle at the target (which was 30 feet away). She pulled the trigger with shaky hands. It's been a while since she went with her Dad to the range back home.  
  
Trowa's eyes widened as he looked to the target. A white bird was plastered onto it. Blood and feathers were everywhere.  
  
Kim blinked. "Um...Oops."   
  
Duo shook his head as if it were the end of the world.  
  
"My turn!" Steph said as she aimed the weapon at the red and white target. She pulled the trigger without hesitation.  
  
Getting a straight shot, Steph began to jump up and down in excitement.  
  
"Yes!! Bull's eye!"  
  
"Oh yah?!" Ashley said.  
  
Standing back on one foot, she out the arrow to the bow. Closing one eye, she focused as she pulled the arrow back. She lined it up and let it fly. It hurtled past Trowa as it grazed his bangs. Iy soared past Duo and hit the target right on. She opened her eyes and smiled triamphantly.  
  
"Ha!!"  
  
"There's one thing I forgot to mention...Aim!"  
  
Leaning on the bow, Ashley looked to Trowa. Hee shook his head as he looked at a few strands of his hair on the ground.  
  
Steph and Kim grabbed Ashley by the arms and ran into the mansion for lunch. Duo and Trowa followed close behind.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After lunch, they all went their separate ways. Kim and Relena went to play some Tennis and Steph and Quatre went to the pool. Of course, Steph wore her most revealing bathing suit.  
  
"Whooo.." Ashley shouted as she flew down the hall on her rollerblades.  
  
She screamed as she passed Duo's room and banged into an end table. She now sat in a small pile wood and glass from a broken vase.  
  
Duo stumbled out of his room as he looked at Ashley on the floor. She rubbed the back of her head.  
  
Smiling, Duo walked over to Ashley and helped her up out of the wreck.   
  
"Thanks." she said smiling.   
  
"Ah, it's not a problem."  
  
Ashley tried to regain her balance as she held onto Duo for support.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing anyway?" he asked.  
  
"Well...I'm rollerblading." she replied as he wiped herself off.  
  
"Can I try?" he asked looking down at the rollerblades on Ashley's feet.   
  
Ashley nodded as she took Duo to Steph's room to get him a pair.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kim and Relena were rallying the tennis ball with the rackets they held tightly in their hands.  
  
Heero watched the two battling it out on the court.  
  
As the ball came towards Kim. She backhanded it and smacked Relena in the forehead. A huge slapping sound was heard upon contact and she fainted on the floor. Kim loomed over the limp, ugly girl who was sprawled over the tennis course.  
  
"Oh, so sorry Relena." she said sarcastically and threw the racked at her. Smirking, she walked up to Heero.  
  
"Come on. Let's go."   
  
"But, what about..." Heero looked at Relena as he spoke.  
  
"Ah, she'll be fine." Kim said, waving her hand at Relena.  
  
Kim smiled as she took Heero's hand and ran off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Kim and Heero made their way across the lawn, towards the mansion, Duo flew into one of the windows. He was skating around with Ashley. It was his first time obviously. Kim looked at Heero and then back at Duo with a weird look.  
  
"I'm better on rollerblades." Kim commented.  
  
Then Ashley smacked into Duo. Their faces were plastered to the glass.  
  
"Ah! Kimmy." Ashley mumbled just before she fell back onto the floor.  
  
She stumbled to get up as she dragged Duo with her. Eventually they managed to get up. Ashley raced to the staircase. She looked down at the bottom and sighed.  
  
"Ah. I'll kill myself."  
  
Duo came up behind her and looked to the rail. Jumping on it, he slid down just as Kim and Heero walked in. Duo crashed into them.  
  
"Geranamo" Ashley sand out just before she tumbled down onto the pile of bodies.  
One of Ashley's rollerblades smaked Heero on the head as she fell.  
  
Kim pushed Ashley and Duo off of her and stood up.  
  
"Duo you show off." she said as she smiled at him.  
  
"Well, you and your crazy ideas" Duo said and winked at Ashley.  
  
Ashley sighed as she placed her hands on her hips. She looked up at the rail.  
"Oh man. We so have ta do that again."   
  
"Yah, come on." Duo grabbed Ashley by the hand. She blushed and looked at their hands. Before they could go anywhere, Kim grabbed them.  
  
"You are NOT doing that again!"  
  
Heero rolled over on the floor. He tried to sit up but had no success.  
  
"Oh look. Stars." he sounded as if he were on drugs.  
  
"Oh man. He's lost it." Duo said.  
  
"Um...Sorry." Ashley apologized.  
  
Ashley and Duo then went looking for more trouble to cause. Kim stayed to helped Heero. He was starting to come around. 


	14. Paint Balls!

Chapter 14-Paint Balls  
  
"Tody You'll be training with pain balls." a voice said over the intercom.  
  
"Oh Buddy." Ashley said and looked over to Duo. "You are so dead." she warned in an evil tone.  
  
"Time to get ready." Heero said in his serious voice.  
  
"Don't be so depressing." Relena cooed as she made her way over to Heero's side. She bent down to hug him. He tried to move away but moved too late. Kim looked over at them and got angry. She walked up and pushed Relena to one side.  
  
"No touchie." Kim said in a flatter tone than Heero could have ever dreamed of making.  
  
"Go!!!!" the ominous voice bellowed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Steph jumped behind a bush when she saw Quatre sneaking around the course. "Gotcha!" she yelled and jumped up. Quatre put up his arms in surrender.   
  
"Oh no Q-man. You're not getting away that easily." she said just before she pelted him with black paintballs.  
  
"Ouch! That hurts!!" he wined.  
"Oh you are such a baby." Steph commented as she blue across the top of her gun like in those old western movies.  
"But a cute baby." she added.   
  
Quatre blushed.  
  
"Well, let's find the others." Steph announced and grabbed Quatre by the arm and ran off into the trees.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heero looked down from his perch in a tree. Kim walked out right under him, in plain sight. Heero looked at the gun in his hand and shrugged.  
  
"What the heck. It may be fun." she said while smiling evilly.  
  
"Ouch!" Kim whimpered as she rubbed her lower back. She realized that she had been hin with dark blue paint.  
  
"Damn it! Heero! Get your ass down here!!" She yelled up at him and shook her fist.   
He jumped down and laughed slightly as he ran off.   
  
"Oh no you don't. Your fast but I'm faster." she declared and quickly shot him in the ass with one of her light blue paint balls.  
  
"Oh! they do hurt!" he wined.  
  
"Hehehehehe. You deserved that."Kim said triumphantly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ashley sat on an artificial rock and began to pick at her paint balls.  
  
"Hummmm..." she said as she continued to examine them. "Looks harmless." She sighed and threw it hard over her shoulder. Just as Duo jumped up.  
  
"Ah ha! Got y...." He was abruptly caught off by the incoming paint ball. It hit him in the center of the forehead.  
  
"Ouch!" he said as he rubbed his forehead.  
  
"What?" Ashley asked a bit startled. Then she saw Duo. " Oh! Cool." she said and pointed and laughed.  
  
"Hey!! Don't make fun!"  
  
They refilled their paint guns and ran off after the other players.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heero and Kim sat down behind a bush as Relena walked by in front of them. She was untouched. And was completely oblivious to the two watching her.  
  
Heero nodded at Kim and the two jumped out.   
  
"Wuahahahahahaha!" Kim laughed maniacally as she poked Relena in the shoulder with the barrel.  
She raised her arms in defeat.   
  
"Do you surrender?" Heero asked Relena with a cocky smirk on his face.  
  
She looked up at them and shook her head no. Then, Ashley and Duo stood behind them with their guns pointed at their backs.  
  
"Did ya miss me?" Ashley asked Kim in a sarcastic tone.  
  
  
"Looks like we got ya buddy." Duo declared. Then he felt pressure press against the back of his head. Ashley sighed and dropped her weapon to see that Steph and Quatre had won the game.  
  
Steph smiled as she pinched Quatre's cheeks.  
  
"Awww...he's so smart." she cooed.  
  
Quatre smiled and released his paint gun.  
  
"Well, I guess we win."  
  
Kim rolled her bright green eyes and smirked at Relena. She had turned her back to Kim and began to walk off swiftly. She glared at the girl and shot her in the head. Relena stumbled forward and held the back of her head. She looked over to Kim who was smiling at her with a guilty grin.   
Her eyes narrowed and she mumbled under her breath. " I'll get you yet... you just wait."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everyone walked off to the change rooms. The girls in one and the boys in the other. Quatre was the first ready. As he walked passed the girls change room, a large crack in the wall caught his eye. Curiosity got the better of him.  
  
"Can you get my brush?" Kim asked Ashley. She walked right into Quatre's view and began to look through Kim's bag. Ashley wore nothing but a bra and her underwear like the rest of the girls.  
  
" I can't find it!" she sang out.  
  
"That's weird." she said and went over to take a look for herself. At that moment, the other guys came out and saw Quatre motioning for them to look too. They did and their eyes widened. All three were now trying to find the troublesome brush.   
  
"I know I put it in there." Kim said baffled.  
  
"Here, let me look again." Steph said and bent down. Half way down, she spotted the five eyes looking through the crack.   
  
"Hey cutie." she said and winked at them.   
  
"Hey Quatre. I bet you never saw these before." she said and winked.  
  
Needless to say, he ran off with a major noseblead.  
  
The boys chuckled and Kim and Ashley stopped in their tracks. "Who was that?" Kim asked Steph. Steph replied by pointing at the hole.  
  
"OH MY GOD!!!!!" Kim shouted and turned beat red.  
  
"Pervs!!" Ashley shouted at them and put her eye up to the crack. The boys jumped back startled.  
  
"Good body...bad sense of humor." Duo declare.  
"Good change of scenery though." Heero commented.  
  
The rest of the group nodded in agreement.  
  
Kim hurried to get dressed. Steph glanced over at her and smiled. It wasn't hard to see that she was planning something. Ashley caught it and smirked.  
  
Then Steph grabbed the string of her shirt and pulled hard on it. Her shirt slid off and Kim yelped in surprise. She fell backwards and landed with a hard thump on the floor.  
  
"Don't do that!!!!" Kim yelled at Steph. Ashley and Steph were on the floor laughing.  
  
Kim and Ashley finished dressing and peaked around the corner of the dressing room at the boys that were leaning against the wall. Their eyes narrowed and began to chase them around headquarters.   
  
"I'll kill you!!!!" Ashley yelled.  
  
"How could you, you perverts!!!!" Kim shouted.   
  
Dr. J shook his head. He was watching the whole thing.   
  
"And these people are going to save the world? God help us." he said hopelessly and yet again walked off. 


	15. Deep Secrets

Chapter #15 Deep Secrets.  
  
The months grew cold, short and some what lonely. The icy snow had now  
blanketed the roads, paths and hill tops. Everything seemed dead. Unmotivated  
and motionless. The air was crisp and solemn. But still, out of all things that  
were quiet. Quatre's mansion wasn't one of those such things.  
  
Ashley and Duo were bugging each other. Ashley was chasing Duo around, as Kim  
and Heero sat at the kitchen drinking tea and eating breakfast. Heero was sipping  
back his tea as Trowa walked to the table reading the newspaper.  
  
Trowa's eyes past the pages of the newspaper as he watched Ashley and Duo  
squabble about in the dinning room. Ashley and Duo's arguing was now natural.  
It seemed as if it were a daily ritual, they were always at it.  
  
Ashley fell to the floor as she gave up on chasing and yelling at Duo. She  
placed her hands on her hips as a disgusted look crossed her fair face.  
  
"...humph!....stupid boys...." she mumbled under her breath.  
  
Kim looked at Ashley as she departed the table. Kim looked down at her as  
she held her right hand to her hip.  
  
"...let's go Ash...we have work to do"  
  
Ashley nodded rolling her eyes as she stood. She brushed herself off and   
followed Kim out of the mansion.  
  
From inside the mansion Heero, Duo, and Trowa watched the two girls giggle   
togther as they took off towards the hanger. The two girls ran down the dirt   
path as Duo watched them start to disappear from sight. He leaned off the chair  
as he fell to the floor, rubbing his head he then looked up at Trowa and Heero  
laughing. Heero and Trowa shook their head as Heero muttered.  
  
"...you think he's obsessed much?"  
  
Trowa nodding teasingly as he looked back at the weekly paper.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Ashley and Kim walked into the hanger. They stopped as they seen the gundam's.  
Kim turned to look at Ashley.  
  
"..I heard you the other night" Kim said as she crossed her arms.  
  
"...Haha...What? Heard me do what?" Ashley laughed. She knew what Kim meant   
but she played along in pretending that she didn't know what Kim was babbling  
on about.  
  
"...You say things in your sleep. You say names....and you talk of your father"  
Kim's back rested against the huge mecha.  
  
"...Well..." Ashley paused before she decided to talk again.  
  
"...I do miss him. I kept having dreams of my father, the accident and the  
funeral"  
  
Kim stayed silent for a few seconds, pursing her lips togther she spoke,  
  
"...So what is it that you fear then?....is it death?"  
  
Ashley shook her head.  
  
"...No...I'm not afraid to see death nor to die and   
killing a person doesn't scare me. I just don't want to be alone or be   
deceived like god has done to me so many times. He's taken everything from me."  
  
"What am I afraid of?" Ashley asked herself as she looked up at 04,Oni,the Demon  
of the night, the gundam that was made for her. It was silent as Ashley thought   
willingly.  
  
"...The future I guess.....I shouldn't live in the past"  
  
Kim smiled and placed a delicate hand on Ashley's shoulder.  
  
"...Then live in the present and takes it as it comes, one day at a time..."  
  
Ashley nodded slightly to show that she understood the conversation that her  
and Kim just had moments ago.  
  
The two girls then walked out of hanger. In the shadows a tall figure stood,  
arms crossed, eyes closed.  
  
"...Now I know..."  
  
The figure spoke as their cobalt blue eyes flashed open quickly. Their gaze set  
upon the gundam which Ashley had called Oni.  
  
The shadow covered figure walked off in the opposite direction from the girls   
and pulled a black hat down over his head. He placed his hands in his pockets  
of the solid black clothing that he wore. The person disappeared into the fog  
and out of sight.  
  
That night, time seemed to pass rather fast. As Ashley thought her eyes welted  
with pain and hurt. She didn't know how Kim knew about her dreams and her   
problems. Was it that obvious that their was something wrong with her? She knew   
she was confused and yet lost. Her thoughts consumed her as her hands grew cold  
and her motionless body laid on the bed freely. Her dark green eyes scanned   
the ceiling. Finally, movement was made as Ashley's hands found her face and  
covered her eyes, nose and mouth. Her voice choked as she turned over into the   
pillow and cried. 


	16. Stormy Relationship

Chapter 16 - Stormy Relationship  
  
  
"Well hello there." Kim flirted with a handsome guard.   
  
"Um...hey." he replied in a nervous tone.  
  
" How u doin" she continued as the man began to blush.  
  
She never noticed someone walk up behind her. She could feel his cold, intense eyes bore into her back.   
  
"What are you doing?"   
  
Kim jumped and quickly whirled around to come face to face with you-know-who. She looked to the floor and flushed with embarrassment. Guilt slowly crept upon her like a spider crawling up her back. Heero just stood there and looked at her. Sometimes she felt so inferior to him. She often wondered if he really liked her.  
  
"Try to control yourself." he said in a hurt tone and turned around. He began to walk away from her and Kim wanted to stop him but she couldn't say anything. She just stood there.  
  
"H...Heero..." she managed to get out  
  
"Wait, please." she said but he just kept on walking.   
  
She never said anything else. She could take a hint. All she could do was watch him disappear into the shadows.   
  
"Good night Peeps!" Ashley yelled out as everyone went to bed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was about 2:30am when the alarm sounded.   
"What is going on?" Kim said as she opened the door and rubbed her eyes sleepily.  
  
"Come on!": Duo ordered as the boys grabbed the girls and dragged them down the hall towards the hangers.  
  
"Here put this on!" Relena ordered and threw their suits at them. Kim's hit her in the face and she glared at Relena. Steph grabbed her and pushed her to the change rooms.  
  
"Now's not the time." she protested.  
  
It only took about five minutes for them to get ready and get into their Gundams. The door slowly opened and they filed out one by one. They were surrounded but hundreds of mobile suits. They began the battle when Heero began to fire.   
  
Kim tapped on a metal shoulder.  
  
"Missed me. What are you, cockeyed?" Kim said as she aimed and began to shoot. The suit erupted into flames.  
  
"Die Bastards!" Ashley yelled and sliced a suit in half. "Burn in hell." she finished.  
  
Trowa just looked at her in amazement.  
  
"Man, she's like female Duo." he exclaimed.  
  
"Next!!!" Steph shouted as another suit attacked. She quickly destroyed it and yelled out,  
  
"Next!"  
  
Quatre couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Hey Cutie." an arrogant sounding man came over the monitor. It was the guard from before. Kim couldn't bring herself to kill him. She thought they had become friends.  
  
"Attack!!!!" Heero yelled  
  
"I can't" she said in a low voice.  
  
"Women are useless lin battle." the guard concluded and charged for Kim's gundam. Heero destroyed it just before it reached her.  
  
"Get back! Now!" Heero demanded. He never tried to hide his anger.  
  
"Yes." Was all she could say and obeyed as she felt very deceitful.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"It's Ok. It was your first fight." Ashley said.  
  
"How can I face him?" Kim asked mainly to herself.  
  
"It will all work out." Steph said in an attempt to make her feel better.  
  
Just as Kim turned the knob of her door, Heero came storming down the hall.  
  
" Great." was all Kim could say. 


	17. Stormy Relationship part two

Chapter 17 - Stormy Relationship Part 2  
  
  
  
"You choked!!!!" Heero shouted at Kim. He had her pinned against her bedroom door by her shoulders.  
  
"You could have been Killed! Baka! What do you think you were doing?! What were you trying to prove?!" he continued to yell.  
  
Kim couldn't believe what was happening. Then she lost it.  
  
" Listen! I know I don't have as much experience that you have and I may not be as good at war battling as you but GIVE ME A BREAK!!!!" she shouted.   
  
"How can you be so heartless?! You need to get your priorities straight."  
  
Heero began to feel sorry for his outburst and laid his hand on her shoulder. Kim pushed it away.  
  
"Don't touch me! Leave me alone. I don't want to be around you right now." She said and ran into her room. Heero felt horrible and couldn't believe what he had said to her. Everyone could here them fight in the hall. They all cautiously walked out of their rooms.   
  
"Man, that was a bit harsh." Duo said.  
  
" He's right." Trowa and Wu-fei said in unison.   
  
"I just lost it." Heero said.   
  
"She'll be fine. She can't hold a grudge. Just leave her alone." Ashley said and the group went back to their rooms. Heero never moved. He stared at her door blankly.  
  
"I don't want to be around you right now" echoed in his mind as he listened to her sobs as she cried into her pillow.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning at training, Kim and Heero kept their distance. Relena was all over him and she never cared. Heero glanced over at her now and then and quickly looked away. He never knew what he really had felt and now that he knew, he never knew how to tell her.   
  
Ashley was with Duo like always. They were working on their gundams and checking them out after the battle the night before.   
  
Steph and Quatre were working on their gundams and Steph was hitting on Quatre. Quatre protested but soon gave up and took it as a compliment.  
  
Later that evening, Kim jumped down and headed for the showers. She had ignored Heero all day and he was feeling pretty down. He stopped her as she tried to leave. He put a hand on her shoulder and looked at her. This time, she never pulled away. She never had the spirit to do so.  
  
"Kim...let's talk." he said.   
  
"Okay." she said reluctantly to avoid another scene.  
He lead her out to the balcony. Kim just gazed out at the city. There was an awkward silence and finally Heero broke it.  
  
" I'm sorry for the other night." he said slowly.  
"I can't believe that I said that."  
  
Kim just looked at him.  
  
He took her hands and looked her in the eyes.   
  
"Kim...I..."  
  
"Yah?!"  
  
"I have a lot of feelings for you." he said and looked at her hopefully. She smiled. She knew what he was getting at. He never was good at expressing his feelings.  
  
" I love you too." she said as her eyes began to water and she wrapped her arms around him. He leaned in and they shared a long, lingering kiss. Little did they know that Relena was watching them from behind the curtain.  
  
" That's it. Just you wait! If I can't have him, no one will." Relena said in a jealous voice and disappeared.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"A real life simulation?! Just for us girls?!" Staph said excitedly.  
  
"We're going to pilot out gundams again?!" Ashley exclaimed.  
  
"Uh...where's Relena?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Yah, she's usually here by now." Ashley added and scratched the back of her head.  
  
"Let's go look. " Wu-fei suggested and the group broke up. No one found her.  
Then duo and Ashley ran in.   
  
"Her gundam and clothes are all gone." Duo said out of breath.  
  
"What?" Heero exclaimed.  
  
"Well, let it be for now. Well track her later. There's a tracking device in her gundam."  
  
"Well, let's get started." Trowa said. They all agreed.  
  
15 minutes later, they were ready to begin. They were surrounded by targets.   
  
"Go!!!!"   
  
They destroyed them in lightning speed.   
  
"Damn! Remind me not to get on their bad sides." Duo said.  
  
"Sorry to break it to you but you're already on Ashley's bad side." Trowa pointed out.  
  
"Um...Yah." He said.  
  
Then, they broke out into victory dances. Steph began to slap her ass. They all stared in disbelief.   
  
"They're embarrassing us again." Dr.J commented.  
  
"Ah, leave them alone." Wu-fei said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Good night Ashley." Duo said.  
"Thanks." she replied.  
They had grown closer and she felt more comfortable around him. He took away the pain from the memories of her Father.  
  
"Good night." Quatre said and kissed Steph lightly.  
"Well, it's a start." she said and shrugged her shoulders.  
Quatre looked at her strangely.  
  
"See ya tomorrow." Kim smiled at Heero.  
"Yah dido." he said and kissed her good night.  
  
"Uhhhhhhh... Kimmy got a boyfriend." They all said in a teasing voice.  
  
"Shut up!" Kim yelled embarrassed.  
  
They all laughed and the both of them turned a bright crimson. This was very out of character for Heero, he usually never showed any emotion. 


	18. Christmas Shopping!

Chapter 18 - Christmas Shopping!!!!!  
  
  
"Have you found Relena yet??" Quatre asked Dr. J  
  
" Well, I can track her but it will be a few more minutes." he replied.   
  
The group waited restlessly.   
  
"Found her!" he announced and then his face fell.  
  
"What is it?" Ashley asked.  
  
"She's at colony L5676"  
  
"Come again." Staph asked confused.  
  
"That's where our enemies are located." Duo informed them.   
  
"What?! Was she kidnaped????" Wu-fei practically shouted.  
  
"It looks that way. We have to go and get her. Unfortunately, we can do anything right now. You are needed here."   
  
"In that case, LET"S GO CHRISTMAS SHOPPING!!!!" Steph yelled as she jumped up from her chair.  
  
"Well, I guess it has to be done." Duo shrugged since Christmas was only two weeks away.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At the mall, the group split up once again. Heero with Duo, Quatre and Steph, Trowa, Kim and Ahsley and Wu-fei wanted to go on his own.   
  
Duo and Heero walked into a jewelry store and looked around.  
  
"These prices are way to expensive." Heero exclaimed.   
  
"Oh, Look!!!!!" Duo said excitedly and pointed to a glass display case. It was the necklace he spotted in the mall before they left.  
  
"That's nice." Heero said studying it. Then a similar locket and chain caught his eye. It was a silver heart-shaped locked with intricate floral designed engraved into it. The chain was long and silver to match the locket.   
" I think I'll get this one." Heero said.  
  
"Looks good. I'm sure she'll like it." Duo smiled.  
  
"Great. Let's go. You have to help me with Ashley."   
  
" Two words buddy...Teddy - Bear."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey Trowa." Kim asked. "Has Heero been hinting at anything lately???"  
  
"Well, there's this hand gun..."  
  
Kim chuckled. "Should have known. So, can you show me??"  
  
"Yah." Trowa led them to a section at the back of the store where guns were sold. He pointed to a shiny silver one.  
  
"That's cool." Kim and Ashley said in unison.  
  
"I guess I'll get it for him. But first a little fun." she said and smiled evilly and ran towards the toy section. She returned a few moments later with a waster squirter in her hand. Trowa sent her a weird look but Ashley just smiled.   
  
"How about Duo?" Ashley asked and picked up a toy gun.  
  
"Um...how about..." Kim thought out loud.  
  
"BOOZE!!!" Ashley shouted triumphantly.  
"The boy likes to drink so why not."   
  
"Let's go!" they said and Pulled Trowa with them. "We have to pick something out for you to give us!" they said.   
  
"I'm on a budget remember." Trowa smirked.  
  
"Yah sure, whatever." they said before parting. Ashley ran down the teddy bear isle and Kim ran to the Art section.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well, anything in mind?" Quatre asked Steph.   
  
"I could use a new swim suit." she said and ran off to a fancy department store.  
  
"How about this one???" she asked when she stepped out of the change room in a red bikini and struck a pose.   
  
"That's nice." he said and blushed slightly.  
  
Steph frowned and disappeared into the change room again. She came out a few minutes later this time wearing a more revealing bikini with spaghetti straps and skimpy bottoms and again posed.  
Quatre just stared and after a few minutes turned beat red. She smiled and announced that she would take it.   
  
"Thaks Q-man." she cooed and kiss him on the cheek.  
  
"Nice suit Steph." Steph smiled and turned around to meet the faces of her friends.  
  
Quatre bought it and turned to leave, then he remembered something.   
  
"We're not finished yet." he said. The other boys sighed.  
"The company is holding a formal this weekend which means the girls will need kimonos."  
Quatre finished, smiling.  
  
Quatre led them to a small boutique. The girls looked around and studied each one. They each chose a favorite and went to try it on as the boys waited outside.  
  
They walked out at the same time. Each Kimono fit them perfectly. Kim wore a silk dark blue kimono that fell to the ground. It was trimmed in gold and the sleeves fell to the ground.  
Ashley wore a beautiful white kimono that fell to the floor. The belt was red and the sleeved fell to the floor as well.   
Steph wore a satin red Kimono with a black obi and a traditional cherry blossom pattern. It fell to her ankles. The boys walked up to them and sized them up. They nodded in agreement.   
  
"Ohhhh. This is sooo pretty." Steph said as she pointed to a shiny hair pin.  
  
"How much do ya got on ya there Buddy?" Duo asked Heero.   
  
"Not that much" he replied.   
  
They had chosen the most expensive and elegant dresses there. Quatre offered to pay for them because he knew that they wouldn't be able to afford them.  
  
"We owe ya." Duo said to Quatre.  
  
"I can't wait to see them try to walk in those things." Trowa chuckled as the guys smiled and looked to the girls.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That night, after supper, they all went to their rooms to wrap their gifts. When the girls finished, they went to Duo's room where the boys were wrapping theirs.  
  
"Sally's coming in for Christmas this year." Wu-fei said in a cheerful tone.   
"Whose Sally?" Steph asked as they walked in the room.   
  
"Sally's...um..." Quatre said cautiously.  
  
"My girlfriend." Wu-fei finished proudly.  
  
"Wow." Kim exclaimed in surprise.  
  
"When dies she get here?" Heero asked.  
  
"She'll be here for the formal." he replied.  
  
Then Kim and Ashley walked up behind Heero and Duo. "So...whadda ya get me?" Ashley asked in a cute voice as she flopped on the bed next to him.  
  
"You'll find out." he said teasingly.  
  
"I guess your not going to tell me either are you?" Kim said to Heero a bit disappointed.  
  
"Sorry but no. You'll just have to wait." Heero said stubbornly.  
  
"Oh well." Kim said and kissed him. He smiled when they broke and wished her a good noght's sleep.  
  
Steph kissed Quatre good night as well and went to bed. Quatre blushed as always.  
  
Duo looked up at Ashley and smiled. He never attempet to kiss her al all even though his heart wanted to. Ashley then placed her hand on his shoulder and stood up.  
"Night." she said left after everyone else.  
  
"I like this one!" Kim pointed at a dark blue silk dress that was trimmed with gold and fell to the floor with a small train. It was strapless and fit her like a glove.  
  
"It's nice." Ashley said as she took a long, white, slim fitting gown off the hanger. It too fell to the ground and seemed to sparkle. She studied it sand smiled.  
  
"I want this one." Steph giggled and began to clap. She pointed to a red satin dress with red gloves and chose a pair of red chose to match it. 


	19. Formal

Chapter 19 - Formal  
  
Kim came out and looked at Heero who was watching something on tv.   
  
"Can you tie this for me??" Kim asked and held up her obi (the belt on a kimono).  
  
"I can try." he replied and got up.  
  
Just as he finished with her kimono Ashley and Steph bounded out of the room.  
  
"How do you put this thing on???" Steph wined.   
  
Kim laughed and Ashley and Steph glared at her. "Sally? Yo take Steph, I got Ashley." she said and Sally chuckle.   
  
When everyone had finished getting dressed, they looked at themselves in the mirror.  
  
"Man, we look good. I always wanted a kimono." Kim said smiling.  
  
"I look like a chink." Steph said.  
  
Ashley examined herself and turned back on to the mirror. "Do you think this obi makes my ass look big?" she asked.  
  
Duo sighed and shook his head.   
"Come on! We have to go. We can't be late." he said mainly to Ashley.   
  
They turned to face them. They wore their military uniforms.  
"You guys look good." Steph said and patted Quatre on the head.   
  
They had to walk to the party. Kim and Steph in particular found it hard to walk in the tight traditional kimonos.  
  
"Hey, Kim." Steph said evilly.  
  
"Yah?" she replied and looked over her shoulder to face Steph. Just as she did so, she was met by the heavy sleeve of Steph's kimono. Kim, being as light as she is, was almost knocked over. She struggled to steady herself and glared at Steph.  
  
"Man, If ...looks... could... kill." Steph managed to say between fits of laughter.  
  
"Seph you shit head. Get back here, I dare you!!!!!!!!!!!" Kim shouted nd shook her fist.  
  
"Muahahahahah..." Steph laughed and took off as fast as she could go down the street which wasn't very fast.  
"I'll get you if it is the last thing I do."   
  
Duo looked to Heero who had a slight smile on his face. "You know, is she tripps and falls, it just might be the last thing she'll ever do." Heero chuckled.  
  
Kim and Steph could only shuffle but they shuffled as fast as they could.  
  
They looked comical. The boys, Sally and Ashley kept their distance and acted as if they never knew them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The ballroom was done up with colorful lights and a tall tree in the center decorated with glass decorations that sparkled in the dim light. There was a table set up to one wall with carefully arranged dished of food.  
  
"Wow!" Kim said amazed. "This is great!" Heero smiled and put his arm around her waist.  
  
"Ah!!! Sushi!!!!" Ashley practically yelled and ran off to the table dragging Duo behind her.  
  
"Let's dance." Steph said.  
  
"Sure." Quatre said and Steph dragged him to the dance floor.  
  
Heero looked at the couple and sighed. Kim looked at him and smiled.   
  
"Want to dance?" she asked.  
  
"Um...OK." he agreed and they joined the other couples.  
  
They swayed in time with the music.  
  
Duo and Ashley watched from the table. Ashley looked at Duo. She kind of wanted him to ask her to dance too. Then as if he red her mind, he asked. Ashley just nodded slightly and they joined the others.  
  
"Looks like you and Duo are getting pretty friendly." Kim said and nudged her friend.  
"You should tell him you like him. We all know except poor Duo. Even Heero knows."  
  
"It's a sin to lead him on." Steph said.  
  
"I'll wait a little while longer, Christmas maybe." Ashley said and shrugged.  
  
"Whatever suits you, but it isn't a good idea." Kim warned and they left Ashley alone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Steph looked around and rolled her eyes at all the proper people. Having to act well mannered was getting to her.  
  
"Be right back." Steph said and grinned as she put her empty wine glass on the table.  
  
"Hurry up." Quatre said  
  
"Oh don't worry. I'll be back very soon." she smirked.  
  
Steph ran into the bathroom and stripped down to her bra and underwear. She slowly opened the door and looked around. Then she kicked it open and began to streak through room.   
  
"Look at me, look at me, look at me..." she yelled. She only stopped for a moment when she reached Quatre and grabbed her chest.   
  
"LOOK AT ME!!!!" she yelled even louder and continued her rampage. She ran back to the bathroom and turned to face all the blank and speechless faces.   
  
"STOP LOOKING AT ME!!!" she shouted and slammed the bathroom door behind her.  
  
"Uhhhhhhh???" Ashley and Kim and Ahsley just blinked, confused, as they stood with their drinks to their lips.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The couples were yet again dancing to a slow song. The girls had changed into dresses. Suddenly, some soldiers burst in armed with fully automatic guns.   
  
"Gundam piolets, step forward." one of the ordered.  
  
They obeyed as the girls looked at each other frightened.   
  
"Girls???" A few soldiers said in surprise.  
  
"No shit sherlock." they exclaimed sarcastically and rolled their eyes.  
  
Ashley and the others tore off the bottom of their dresses and stood ready in fighting stance.  
  
"NOW!!!" Kim shouted. The three girls sent their captors a high kick and kicked the guns out of their hands. The boys joined them and started to kick the shit out of them.   
  
Then, they felt the colony shake.   
  
"Damn! Don't these bastards every quit?!" Steph said as the group ran outside and claimed a car. They raced to headquarters and jumped in their gundams.  
  
"You have to suit up!!!!!!" A soldier shouted at them.  
  
"Screw the suits!!" Ashley shouted just before the cockpit to her gundam closed. They all hurried out into of the hanger to find hundreds of enemies.  
  
"I can't screw up this time." Kim said to herself.  
  
"You won't." Heero said as he came over the monitor.   
  
"No, I won't" she said turned her attention back to the battle.  
  
Suddenly, Ashley's gundam fell silent.   
  
"Ashley?!" Duo shouted as he was the first to notice.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ashley was curled up in fetal position as her eyes filled with fright and sadness. Memories of her Father, friends and bad times she had long forgotten rushed back to her.  
She screamed as the zero system took over her mind. She destroyed the enemies in record time. Beams shot everywhere as she then turned towards Duo.  
  
"It's the zero system!" Heero shouted.   
"I knew this would happen sooner or later." he finished in a serious voice.   
  
Kim and Steph couldn't believe this was happening. Ashley was one of the strongest people they knew. They tried to intercept Ashley blows but she just pushed them away. All they could do was stand back and watch. It was all up to Duo now. 


	20. Actions and Words

Chapter 20 - Actions and Words  
  
  
  
Ashley attacked Duo relentlessly. He managed to blocked all her attacks and grab the arms of the rampaging mecha.   
  
"You have to attack!!!" Heero yelled out to Duo.  
  
Ashley never knew what was happening. All the past memories kept coming. Old friends, betrayal and her father's funeral. It never stopped.   
An image showed over the monitors in all the gundams of Ashley grasping her head in pain followed by screams. Kim and Steph could only watch their best friend slip away from them. Tears stung the back of Kim's eyes as she watch the scene but kept them at bay.  
  
"Ashley!!! Stop it!!" Duo yelled.  
  
"Just take control." he said in a calm, stern voice as he tried to reason with the panicking girl.   
  
"I can't! Make it stop!!!!" she yelled in a desperate voice.  
  
Then Duo's face replaced all the others. "Please Ashley. Try for me."   
  
"I...I just can't"  
  
"Please..." Duo said becoming more desperate. "...If you don't you'll die!" the thought scared him to the point that he his eyes started to water.  
  
"Please Ashley PLEASE!!! I care for you too much to let this happen to you!" he shouted.  
  
"Really?!" Ashley looked at the monitor, smiled and passed out as 04 stopped moving.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ashley woke up a few days later. She sat up in bed and held he aching head to find that it was bandaged. She looked around the plain room to find herself in a hospital bed. A knock came from the door and Duo poked his head into the room.  
  
"Hi!!!" he said cheerfully.  
  
"Oh, Hi." she said and flopped back down onto the bed. He handed her a bouquet of daisies, sunflowers and lilies. She smiled up at him.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Duo asked.  
  
"Good I guess. Got a headache but I'm not dead...thanks to you." Ashley said.  
  
"Duo?"   
  
"Yah?" he asked as he looked up at the fair girl.  
  
"Did you mean what you said???"   
  
" I never lie." Duo replied with a smile.  
  
"Oh." Ashley said and looked at the flowers.  
  
"I didn't think people really cared for me that mu..." Ashley was cut off as Duo put his finger to her lips. Ashley looked to him blinking.  
  
" I was really worried." Duo said frowning.  
  
Ashley could remember the terror in Duo's eyes. He really did care. He care so much that he couldn't put it into words.  
  
"Well...I better let you rest." Duo said as he pushed back his chair and stood up. Ashley's hand quickly reached out and grasped Duo's arm. " Please don't go...I don't want to be alone."  
  
Duo looked into her hopeful eyes and smiled as he sat down once again.   
  
"Well..." Kim said as she watched from the door.   
  
"About time." Steph said and crossed her arms.  
"She'll be out of here tonight, tomorrow morning at the latest." Heero informed them.  
  
"That's great." Kim said  
  
"Yah! Tomorrow's Christmas eve." Steph clapped and went to the kitchen to get some cookies.  
  
"I'll finally find out what you got me." Kim giggled and lightly punched Heero in the arm. He looked at her and raised an eye brow. She ginned sheepishly and shrugged. He grinned and puncher her back.  
  
"Ouch. That hurt." Kim said and rubbed her arm. Heero shrugged back, Kim glared.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Good morning everyone!!" a cheerful Ashley said still pale in the face.  
  
"Nice to see you up and around." Trowa remarked.  
"Yah, nice to see you up." Duo said and looked at Trowa. Ashley smiled.  
  
"Hey Ash." Kim whispered in her ear when they were away from the boys.  
  
"Yah?" Ashley whispered back.  
  
"It's Christmas eve." Kim said and looked at her evilly.  
  
"It is." Ashley said when she realized what she was getting at.  
  
"2?" Kim asked.  
  
"It's a date." Ashley said as the two gave each other high fives.  
  
They had the day off so the decided to decorate. A huge tree was set up in the living room and decorated with shining tinsel, lights and pretty glass balls.  
  
"Wu-fei?" Kim asked as she looked down at him from the top of a latter.  
  
"Yah?"   
  
"Can you hand me those lights???"  
  
"Sure" he said and let go of the latter and went to go get them.  
  
"Be careful. Don't fall or Heero will have my head. He put me on strict orders to keep an eye on you." Wu-fei said sternly. Kim giggled and nodded.  
  
Ashley bounded into the room sporting a red, fuzzy Santa hat. It was great having her back to her old self even though she still wasn't in perfect shape.  
  
Heero and Quatre were upstairs getting the remaining decorations.   
  
"This it???"   
  
"Yah, that's all."   
  
"I can't remember the last time O had a Christmas like this." Heero said. Quatre looked at him and sent him one of those happy, sweet smiled.  
  
"Yah, it's nice to spend it with your friends." Heero nodded in agreement and smiled. He did that more often these days.  
  
"How about you and Steph?" he asked  
  
"Well, I like her...a lot. You know that."   
  
"Then tell her." Heero said. "You might surprise yourself."   
  
"Maybe." Quatre said and looked to the floor.  
  
Then Quatre slipped and fell down the stairs. Everyone just looked in silence.   
  
"Uhhh...You ok?" sally asked.  
  
"Fine." Quatre said and rubbed his bum. "Ouch." he complained.  
  
"Ohhh. You poor baby. Want me to kiss it better??" Steph cooed, partially serious.  
  
"N..no! It's not necessary!" Quatre said, flustered.  
  
Everyone erupted into laughter and Quatre blushed with embarrassment.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The girls were told to go to bed early. They obeyed reluctantly and went upstairs. The guys were going to put everything under the tree and go to bed themselves. The girls set their alarms for 2 am and wend to sleep.  
  
At exactly 2, Kim and Ashley met in the hall and walked to the top of the stairs. They eyed the banister and grinned.  
  
"Yah hoooo!!!!" Ashley said in a hushed tone.  
  
"Yippieeeeeeeeeee." Kim said as they both slid down the rail.   
  
They looked at the presents, each other and broke out into a sprint. They practically dived into the tree.  
  
"Hey Ash!! This one's for you!!" Kim sang out and tossed it to her as they began to unwrap their presents.  
  
The noise they were making woke Wu-fei and he them woke up the others. They were caught.  
  
There was a large pile of paper forming around the two girls. Trowa flicked the light switch just as the two of them jumped out of the mountain of paper waving Heero and Duo's gifts in the air.  
  
"Muahahahahaha.' Ashley cackled. 'It's all mine!"  
  
"Yes!! Finally. Gees, he hid it well enough. It's like they expected us to sneak down."  
'We did." they said at the same time in cold voices. They walked up to them and snatched the boxes from their hands.  
  
"What? We were curious." Kim said and shrugged as Heero took th package from her.  
  
"Haven't you heard that curiosity killed the cat???" Duo growled and took the gift from her too.  
  
"Why don't we just open them now??" Quatre suggested.  
  
"I guess it wouldn't hurt." the boys said.  
"But you open THESE last!" they added.  
  
"Well, in that case, you open ours last." the girls said.  
  
Everyone was almost finished opening their presents. The girls got everything from chocolates to wall scrolls. Even their parents sent them something.  
  
"Now you can open them." Duo smiled.  
  
"Yay!!!!" Ashley and Kim yelled as they jumped up in excitement.  
  
They hurriedly unwrapped the small boxes. They smiled from ear to ear when they lifted the delicate necklaces out of their boxes.  
  
"Wow!!!!" Ashley said and gave him a huge hug. Duo's eyes widened and started to breath with short gasps.   
  
"Ash? I can't breath."   
  
"Oh, sorry." Ashley said sheepishly.  
  
"Thanks!!!!!!" Kim said and knocked Heero over.   
"Can you put it on for me????" she asked and turned back on to him. She held her hair out of the way and Heero did it up for her.  
  
"Thanks. I'll never take it off." she said and looked at him.   
  
Duo put Ashley's on her and smiled.  
  
"Here!!!!" Kim said and tossed Heero a package wrapped in pretty gold paper. He opened it carefully.   
  
"What?!" Heero said when he held up the water squirter in disgust.  
  
" Like it?" Kim said trying to force back laughter.  
"Um...yah." he said. Then she couldn't hold back the laughter any more and let it all out. Heero looked confused.  
  
"Nah, here's the rel one.' Kim said when she got herself under control. His face lit up when he saw the gun. He grabbed it out of the box and ran off to play with his new toy (gun).  
  
Duo threw away the last of the wrapping paper.  
  
"LIQUOR!!!" Duo shouted and hugged the bottles.  
  
"I want some of that later." Ashley teased.  
  
"Maybe." he said and held the small bottles that had Big Bubba written on the label.  
  
"You better." Ashley pressed on.  
  
"Well see." he continued to tease her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everyone ran upstairs to get changed. The girls put on new clothes and met the boys in the dining room for breakfast. When they reached the bottom of the stairs, they saw Sally talking on the phone and Wu-fei looking at her with concern written all over his face.  
  
"Yes, we'll be there in 10." she said and hung up.  
  
"What's going on???" Ashley asked.  
  
"We have to leave right away and go find Miss. Relena. They're threatening to kill her." Sally said in a grim tone. 


	21. Relena attacks

Chapter 21 - Relena Attacks  
  
Once the message was received, the teen pilots rushed back to head quarters to get changed and board their gundams.  
  
They rush towards the enemy colony as fast as they could, fearing the worst. They were a little worried. Especially Ashley. She feared that the zero system would take her captive again.  
  
The huge mechas piled onto the colony one by one.   
  
"Okay. We split up and look for Relena and the senator." Heero commanded as the cockpit of wing zero opened up.  
  
"Contact us when you they are found." Wu-fei said as he jumped out of his mecha after Heero.  
  
"Yah yah sure sure." Steph said and waved her hand.  
  
The ship shook and they all struggled to keep standing.  
  
"They're moving into the Saturn region. There are asteroids to watch it."  
  
Ashley, Kim and Steph put on their helmets and jumped down from the cockpits of their gundams.  
  
Duo, Heero and Wu-fei went to the north wing towards the control center. Trowa and Quatre went to the West wing. Sally and Steph went the south rout. Kim and Ashley looked at each other and sighed.  
  
"I guess we're taking the east wing." Kim said. Ashley nodded and the two girls ran off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I see you..." A weak, familiar smile full of vengeance crossed a woman's face.  
  
"Sound out the troops. Split up evenly and corner them . Bring them to me!!!" the woman commanded.  
  
Kim and Ashley quietly scouted the area. Then, soldiers filed out of the elevator and down the stairs towards them. Kim and Ashley were surrounded by the armed guards.  
  
Ashley stood in from of Kim and pointed to a wooden crate to their left. Kim nodded and slowly backed up and slipped behind it.   
  
"Come with us peacefully and we'll spare you life." a soldier smirked and held his gun in her direction.  
Ashley smiled evilly. "You want me??? You're gonna have to catch me." With that she quickly jumped up and disappeared into the vents. The guards shot relentlessly at the vents. Kim watched with terror filled eyes.  
"Ashley..." she muttered.  
  
Ashley's head hung down from the elevator and smiled. She signaled for Kim to keep quiet. She laughed at the trigger happy guards who were still shooting the vents. She jumped down and tossed a grenade with her left hand and caught.   
  
"Hey guys."  
  
The guards turned around to see the weapon.  
  
"You lose." she simply said and pulled back her arm. She pulled the pin and threw it hard at the soldiers. It tinked across the floor until it stopped next to one of the soldier's feet. He frowned and looked up at Ashley who was waving sarcastically.   
"Bye bye." she said with a grin as the bomb exploded. Blood flew everywhere and body parts were engulfed in flames. Ashley ran over to the crate and saw Kim crouched back against the wall with her hands over her ears. Ashley laid a bloody hand on her sholder.  
  
"Hey, ut's ok." she said.  
  
Kim's eyes slowly opened as she looked up at Ashley. Her hands lowered and she frowned when she saw blood splattered all over her suit. It was not Ashley's but the guard's. It still made Kim uneasy.  
  
Ashley helped her up and Kim seemed to sigh in relief.  
  
Ashley's eyes widened when she saw three guards sneak up behind Kim and push her to the ground. Another guard grabbed Ashley and held his gun up to her shoulder. He pulled the trigger and the girls stopped struggling. She fell back to the ground as she watched a guard drag Kim off. Her vision blurred as she stood up quickly and came face to face with a solder. She glared at him and spit in his face. Then, she blacked out when another smacker\d her over the head with the butt of the gun.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ashley stirred and her eyes flicked open. She soon realized that she was chained up with large, iron chains. She tried to free herself.  
  
"It's useless." Kim said and Ashley reluctantly gave up.  
  
Just then, the door swung open and a woman's figure was the only thing they could see standing in the door way.  
  
"Merry Christmas." she said in a threatening voice.  
  
"Relena!!!!" Ashley shouted.  
  
"Yes!!! And you, Ashley, are in the wrong position to start pissing me off." she walked up to Ashley and ran her fingeres through her black hair. " I only wanted Kim." she said evilly.  
" Such pretty hair. Shut up if you want to keep it.' she finished and raised her hand to hit Ashley.  
  
"Don't touch her." Kim said.  
  
"What???!!!!"  
  
"You heard me. Don't tough her you bitch!!!" Kim shouted a second time.   
  
Relena's hand came down hard on Kim's left cheek.   
  
"Keep your mouth shut you slut." Relena smirked.  
  
"No wonder why Heero hates you." Kim said in a low voice.  
  
"NO!!! He don't! Yo made him think that!!!' Relena yelled.  
  
"No Relena, You accomplished that one on your own.' Kim said in a voice filled with hatred.  
  
"That's it! I have the power here!!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sally and Steph heard the shrill screams of Kim as she and Ashley were dragged off.  
  
"Hey! That's Kim and Ashley!!" Steph pointed out.  
  
"I wonder where they are taking them' Sally asked herself. The two girls ran in the direction the guards went. The girls were armed with guns, smoke and gas bombs.  
  
"Please be ok." Steph said in her mind as she ran down the dark hall.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kim screamed as Relena hit her again and again. With every strike, Kim held back the tears. Ashley watched her friend helplessly being beaten. Relena stopped a few minutes later that seemed like eternity to the captured girls. Kim's face was welted and her body fell limp. Blood slowly escaped from various cuts. Ashley looked away in despair and silence fell upon the room. Kim's eyes closed and she soon rested motionless in the dark, quiet room.  
  
Relena straightened up and fixed her hair. "Now, you see??? This is what happens when you talk back." she said and kneed Kim in the stomach before sending a satisfied smiled at the girls. She walked of and that was that. Ashley's eyes looked to her friend.  
  
"Kim...?" she waited for a response before calling out again."Kim...!!!"  
  
"Uh...Wha???" Kim said as her eyes flicked open and looked up at Ashley.  
  
"Don't worry. I'm not dead."   
  
"Ashley smiled in relief. "Thank god for that. Heero would have shot me."   
  
"No, there was nothing you could do." Kim said and smiled weakly.  
  
Ashley sighed and her eyes fell upon her wounded shoulder. She frowned as she watched the blood that still poured from it. She was bleeding pretty bad. Her entire arm was covered with it and there was a small spot on the floor. The strain on her arms made things worse.  
  
"Come in...04 come in." Duo's voice came over Ashley's walki talkie.  
  
"We have found the senator. Relena is no where to be found and we have to depart. Meet at the hangers in 10." Then the message crackled out.  
  
"Oh! Damn it!!!" They're going to leave without us!!!!!!" Ashley bellowed and struggled frantically with the iron chains that bore into her wrists. She sighed and relaxed.  
"They can't leave." she said.  
  
"We're gonna die down here!!!" Ashley yelled.  
"My teddy bear collection! I never got to name them all yet," Ashley pouted.  
  
Kim was about to open her mouth to say something but was distracted when the cell door swung open. Ashley and Kim's eyes lit up when Sally and Steph ran in, a ring of keys in hand. They freed them from the chain, tossed Ashley a gun and helped Kim to her feet. Two guards lay on the ground, gassed.   
  
The boys waited for the girls patiently I their gundams. When they rounded the corner to the mobile suit hangers, Heero frowned.   
  
"Miss us??????" Ashley asked Duo in a smart ass tone.  
  
"What happened to you???? You took long enough." Duo said and crossed his arms.  
  
They boarded their gundams and prepared to depart. Heero made Kim get in with him because she was too beat up to pilot.   
  
  
"Why do we have to leave so soon??" Ashley asked.  
  
"We're leaving a little surprise for them." Duo said.  
  
"Party Poopers." Ashley pouted.  
  
Duo and Trowa laughed as the door opened and the stars were once again visible.   
  
The colony was far behind them when Wing Zero and Death Scythe stopped and glanced back at the colony.   
  
"Hey, what's..." Steph was cut off when the colony began to rumble and erupted in red flames as it exploded. Ashley stared wide eyed at where the colony once stood.   
  
"That's my kind of man." Ashley said.  
  
"Good job Duo. " Heero commented.   
  
"Where's the senator?????" Steph asked.  
  
"We sent him back to earth in a ship. He should be arriving soon." Quatre said smiling.   
  
Steph smiled and nodded.  
  
Trowa's face showed up on the monitors of all the gundams.   
  
"What happened to Miss Relena." he asked. "She wasn't there."   
  
Ashley's image replaced all the others. She leaned into the monitor with an angry expression.  
  
"Damn right she was there.? I hope the bitch blew up! She snapped!!!!! She's not so timid now."  
  
"What??" Duo asked surprised. "But Relena is a pacifist! She don't fight." Duo protested.  
  
"Well, she sure did a good job on Kim." Ashley pointed out and crossed her arms.   
  
Heero looked to Kim who was not passed out in her chair. He sized her up and noticed for the first time the cuts and bruises that had began to for on her face. He frowned and regretted not going with her.  
  
"She's right Duo. Kim's pretty messed up."   
  
"Ok." Duo sighed and accepted defeat.  
  
"We're going back to colony X34566.  
  
"Roger..." Quatre said as he joined they others. They all followed behind Wing Zero and headed back to headquarters. 


	22. The End?

Chapter 22 - The End?????  
  
It had been a couple of hours since the colony had blown up. Kim was in the hospital and Heero sat in a chair by her bedside ever since they had returned. Wu-fei was with Sally at HQ. They got a message from Heero, he wanted them to run a full scan for Relens. Heero had a funny feeling that she was still alive. Quatre and Steph were with Trowa. She was teaching them how to put someone in a headlock so that all the blood to the brain would cease (don't ask why, that's just Steph). Ashley and Duo had just came back from visiting Kim. They walked down the corridor ro the elevator to go to the bottom floor.  
  
When the doory closed Dup looked at Ashley's arm. The blood still leaked from the wound. Ashley looked to him with her pale face.  
  
"What???" she asked quickly.  
  
"You're bleeding." he said and stepped towards her. He took her arm and examined it closely.  
  
"Ah, it's nothing. Just a little scratch." she lied.  
  
"It's a bullet wound." his cobalt blue eyes looked at Ashley with concern.  
  
"Ah...ok a big scratch."   
  
Duo looked back at the wound as he then tore off the sleeve of her suit to get a better look at it. He wiped a bit of blood away with his thumb.  
  
"OUCH!!!!" Ashley shouted. And smacked Duo in the shoulder. "Take it easy!"  
  
"Sorry."  
Duo looked to Ashley's arm once agin. He seen the wound to be about half an inch deep.  
  
"It has to come out."  
  
Ashley looked to duo laughing.  
"Yah, tell me something I don't know."  
  
Duo let go of her arm and pulled out a pocked knife. Ashley's eyes widened.   
  
"What?! Oh no you don't" Ashley shook her head.  
  
"It has to come out Ash." Duo protested as he took her arm once more gently.  
  
"I'll be gentle. I promise."  
  
Ashley let her shoulders relax and out her full trust into Duo. She bit her tongue and nodded.  
"Uh....Ok."  
  
Her hand began to shake with fright as Duo held the knife to her wound.  
  
"Ready?" he asked.  
  
Ashley nodded and closed her eyes.  
  
A loud moan of pain escaped from her pursed lips as the tip of the knife drove into the wound. Duo looked up at Ashley and then back to the wound. He wanted to be gentle but it just had to come out. The two leaned against the corner as Duo helped her. The pain was so intense for Ashley that she let out a scream when Duo dug his fingers into the wound, gripped the bullet and pulled it out. He let the bloody bullet fall to the floor.  
Ashley held her arm and leaned her face into the corner. He body shook from the pain. Duo noticed her pain filled and scared expression. He took out a bandana from his pocket and folded it once then twice. He tied it around her arm to stop the bleeding.  
  
"There...Doctor Duo says everything will be okay." Duo grinned at Ashley reassuringly and gave her a thumbs up followed by a wink. Ashley looked at the bandana on her arm and smiled at Duo. Duo leaned in and hugged her for comfort.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kim's eyes opened up and she peered out the window form where she lay on the hospital bed. She watch the clouds in the blue sky pass slowly overhead, it seemed like a nice day. Kim felt a piercing pain in her hand. She flinched and looked at it to realize that there was an IV in her hand. She sighed and look around the white room until her eyes fell upon the sleeping figure of Heero. His head was tiled to the side and his jacket was over him. A smile crossed her lips. He looked so cute when he slept but there was no doubt in her mind that he was dreaming about death and destruction.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dr. J looked at the computer screen with his index finger to his lips.   
  
"She's still alive."   
  
Wu fei stood next to him as he stared at the screen. It displayed Relena's picture along with all of her stats.  
  
"How's that possible?"  
  
"It's simple knowledge my boy. She mush have know Duo and Heero were to plant a bomb therefore after she captured Kim and Ashley she escaped."  
  
Dr. J got up and walked back and forth in from of the computer console, holding one arm to his back and the other to his face.  
  
We fei frowned.   
  
"What made Relena switch sides so suddenly? What made her snap but most of all, what was she after now?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Quatre looked at Steph and blushed. He'd been trying to tell her how he felt for a while but he could never get the courage to. He looked away and began to ponder on his problem not for the first time.  
  
" Do you really think Relena survived?" Steph asked to herself out loud.  
  
Quatre frowned. "Maybe. But All I'm worried about is you."   
  
Steph smiled at the blushing boy. Then an evil smile came across her face and she poked him.  
  
"I knew it." she said in a know it all voice.  
  
"Knew what?" Quatre asked a bit flustered.  
  
"You love me." she said and looked at him out of the corner of her eye. Actually she had known for a while but since Quatre would never out right and tell her she decided to drag it out of him.  
  
"How did you know?" Quatre asked without thinking. Then the boy blushed eight shades of red and covered his mouth with his hands.   
  
"I told you. I knew it!" Steph laughed. Then she paused for a moment to think.   
"It's flying tackle glomp time." she shouted and jumped on Quatre and started making out with him. It wasn't long before Quatre stopped struggling and just went with it. 


	23. Return to Earth

Chapter 23 - Return to Earth  
  
The days were still slow going. Everybody were on their way back to earth. The senator was safe and the colony destroyed so there was no real reason to stay in space any longer. The ship L4626 was heading back to Japan. Their gundams were safely in their hangers.  
  
"What's the wings for?" Ashley asked with curiosity as her bright green eyes looked up at Deathscythe.  
  
"Well I guess it's more for intimidation than looks." Duo smirked as he grabbed Ashley's arm.   
  
"Come on, I want to show you something."   
  
Duo guided Ashley up to the cockpit of the mecha. The door opened and the two stepped inside cockpit. The door closed automatically behind them.  
  
"See this?" he asked pointing to the console. "That's a brand new system, not a zero system but a hand made system that generates off of beams."  
  
Ashley looked at the console then at Duo. She watched him talking. He seems to be happy working with machines.  
  
"Geeze you do know a lot."  
  
Ashley smiled as she leaned over the chair Duo was sitting in. As she checked out the devices he ramble don about, Duo's eyes roamed over Ashley's body (as you would expect from almost any guy).  
  
Ashley pressed a yellow button out of curiosity. Suddenly the gundam went dark except for a small red light that blinked on and off. Ashley sat back down with her hands in her lap, motionless. Duo looked at her with a smile and an awkward silence fell upon the two teens.   
  
Duo leaned into Ashley as if it were instinct. One of his hands grasped hers and placed his other hand on her cheek.  
  
Ashley's heart began to race. Was she gonna be sick? Or was she just nervous? Duo leaned into her further. Finally their lips met in a soft kiss. Ashley let her eyes close and leaned in closer to Duo.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kim sat up in bed and threw a pillow at Heero with her usable hand.  
  
"Hey sleepy head! Wake up." She said in a teasing tone.  
  
Heero's eyes flicked open and looked over at Kim who was smiling.  
  
"You awake." He said ,stating the obvious, and got up.   
  
"How are you?"  
  
"Well, I'm alive." Kim replied just as a nurse walked in.  
  
"Good morning. Kim? Are you dizzy? Can you stand and walk?" the nurse asked.  
  
She slid off the bed and tried to walk. She was successful.   
  
"Well then, I guess I can release you now."  
  
"Great!!!!" Kim said excitedly and jumped up. The nurse too out the IV and Heeo took her to the cafeteria to get something to eat.  
  
Meanwhile, Steph went looking for Ashley. She walked into Deathscythe's hanger to see if Duo saw her.  
"Ashl..." Steph suddenly stopped an blinked at the gundam. She could hear the occasional banging against the wall of the cockpit. Then the steamed glass caught her eye. She grinned. And climbed up to the cockpit of Deathscythe. She banged on the thick glass and yelled,  
"There better not be any hanky panky going on in there."   
  
Just at that moment, the cockpit door opened and Ashley and Duo tumbled out. Steph burst out laughing. Ashley and Duo blushed with embarrassment. Their clothes were half off of them and their hair was messed up.   
  
"Well, It's about time." Steph said through laughing fits because she just couldn't keep her laughter back.  
  
Later that evening, Dr. J gathered all the pilots together to break the new about Relena to them.  
  
"Great." Trowa sighed.  
  
"Well, what is it thins time?"  
  
"Relena survived, in fact she had left the colony before it even exploded." Wu fei explained.  
  
"Damn it! Why won't that bitch die?" Ashley said in a very pissed voice.  
  
Dr. J looked at Kim.  
"She's probably on her way here right now."  
  
"She's coming after me again! She's gonna try to kill me. Why can't that bitch just accept the facts as they are." Kim said worriedly.  
  
"No she won't. Don't think like that." Steph said.  
  
Heero stood in from of her, placed his hands on her shoulders and looked at her in the eyes.  
  
"I won't let you die." he stated.  
  
Kim just nodded.  
  
"Hey we should soon be arriving back on Earth." Duo said trying to break the sad atmosphere.  
  
"Yah we can watch more TV." Ashley added and winked at Kim. Kim smiled mischievously.  
  
"Why watch it when you can live it?" she smiled suggestively and looked up at Heero who was trying to hide his red face. "It's hopeless Heero. You blood red." Kim said and laughed. Pretty soon everyone had joined in and even Dr. J chuckled.  
  
They landed in Japan a few hours later. They were grateful to be back at Quatre's mansion. Everyone slept paired up that night for the first time since the party. 


	24. Relena AttacksAgain

Chapter 24 - The Cat Came Back  
  
Kim got up to go to the bathroom around 2:30 am. Just as she turned te doorknob to the bathroom, someone grabbed her arm.  
  
"What?! Who are you?" Kim asked.  
  
"That's such a stupid question." A girl said and stepped into the dim moon light.   
  
"Relena!" Kim gasped.  
  
Relena covered Kims mouth with a pale, cold hand. She struggled to get free. She bit hard on Relena's hand and screamed loudly. Relena taped her mouth shut with packing tape. Kim had to admit that Relena wasn't a complete idiot. Her scream had waken everybody up and they came running. Heero pushed his way through the crowd to the front.  
  
"Relena let her go!" he demanded  
  
Relena turned and ran down the stairs and out the front door. Steph, Heero, Ashley and Duo ran after her. Relena ran through the trees behind the mansion dragging the girl behind her. She managed to get the tape from her mouth and glared at Relena.  
  
"You bitch! You won't get away with this." Kim warned.  
  
"That's what you think." Relena said smiling.  
  
"As long as I kill you first, I'll be happy."  
  
"Damn it girl! Jealousy don't look suit you!"  
  
"Relena finally stopped and tossed Kim against a tree. Relena reached into her pocket and pulled out a gun and pointed it to Kim's head.  
  
"Burn in hell." Relena smirked.  
  
Just then, Heero jumped out and kicked the gun out of her hand. Duo rushed to restrain Relena while the girls went to help Kim.  
  
"Heero!"  
  
"Relena! What Duo you think you're doing?"  
  
"How could you choose her over me?!" she shouted and broke free of Duo's grip. She took out a pocket knife and lunged at Kim.   
  
"I'll kill you yet!!"  
  
Kim's eyes widened and she hurried to get out of the way. The blade skimmed her cheek leaving a long cut from her ear to the corner of her mouth that was sur to scar.  
  
Duo grabbed Relena once more.  
  
"Damn it! Let me go!" Relena shouted. After a few minutes, she realized that struggling was getting her nowhere and she fell motionless.  
  
"Fine, go ahead and shoot me." she said. "I have nothing left to live for." she said and let her head fall.  
  
Heeo pointed his gun at Relena. His face showed no hesitation, not doubt, just hatred.  
  
"You did this yourself." Heero said as he aimed.  
  
Ashley and Steph smiled.   
  
"Dun, dun, dun...' Ashley sang.  
  
"Sayonara Relena. I should have done this long ago." He said in a cold voice. Colder than ever. It sent shivers coursing down her back as she watched intently, the blood still pouring from her wound.  
  
Then, Heero pulled the trigger and shot Relena through her head. Blood spilled over the green grass where she fell hard to the ground. Hey lifeless body lay there limp with all eyes staring at her in the silence. The only noise was the sound of the wind moving through the trees.  
  
"Is she?"  
  
"Yes. She's dead." Duo concluded.  
  
"Well it's about time." Ashley and Steph said together.  
  
Heero walked up to Kim. Her eyes by now had become glassy.  
  
"Are you o?" he asked.  
  
She couldn't hold back the tears any longer. She fell to her knees and cried. Heero bent down and held her trembling body.  
  
"I told you I wouldn't let her kill you."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Back at Quatre's place, the same nurse from before checked out her cut. She bandaged it and smiled at her.  
  
"You'll be fine."  
  
"Well, can I go then?"  
  
"Sure. But be careful, you have a knack for getting hurt."  
  
"I will." Kim said and rushed out of the infirmary. She still wasn't completely over everything that happened. It was just so overwhelming. She tried to avoid the topic when ever she could. She met up with everyone in the waiting room. They were all glad that everything was over.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They were back in Canada by the end of May.  
  
"Hey mom." Ashley said as she walked in through the door.  
  
"Hey you're back! What did ya get me?" Oh! Whose your new girlfreind?"  
  
"Mom! That's not a girl!!"  
  
"Your shittin' me. Looks like a girl. Just look at that hair!"  
  
"It's male, trust me."  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
Ashley looked Duo up and down and then stopped "below the waist".  
  
"You never!!!" Ashley's mom said in surprise and slapped her shoulder.  
  
"No mom! Not yet!" Ashley said.  
  
Duo blushed. "Not yet???"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey people! I'm home!" Steph shouted and lead Quatre downstairs.  
  
"Where's my Demon." Steph cooed.  
  
She scooped up her cat and cuddled it.  
  
"I missed you sooo much."  
  
She handed the cat to Quatre and disappeared into her room for a few minutes. He played with him with one of his cat toys and then demon. Started to licked his face. Quatre giggled.  
  
" I think he likes me."   
  
Steph giggled as Quatre and threw a pillow at him. Quarte put the cat down and grinned. He picked up the pillow and tossed it back at her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mom, Dad I'm home!!" Kim yelled.  
  
"Well, it's about time. Is Heero with you?"  
  
"No, he's coming by on Friday. Dad is working."  
  
"Smart."  
  
"I'm going to be. I'm tired."  
  
"But you just got home."  
  
"Mom, after everything I've been through I need some rest. School tomorrow anyway." Kim said and walked up the stairs.  
  
"Well ok." her mom said and shrugged.  
  
Kim was glad that her dad and her brother weren't home. She was too tired to answer all their questions that night. 


	25. A Night to Remember part 1

Chapter 25 - Sleep Over Part One  
  
"You know it's too bad that Trowa couldn't be here. What exactly did he have to do anyway?"  
  
"I don't know." Duo shrugged.  
  
Here we are." Kim said as the group stopped in front of a white two story house. Kim turned around to face them.  
  
"First of all, Mom is a bit eccentric. Heero please try to tolerate her. Dad is working so we should be safe, at least for now and we are having turkey for supper."  
  
Ashley and Steph just looked at each other and grinned. They knew Kim's parents and they couldn't wait to see how this was going to turn out.  
  
Kim turned around and turned the silver door knob. She flung the door open and shouted "Tadaima!!!"  
  
"Hi, your friends there with you?" Her mom yelled back from the kitchen from which came a most tempting aroma. They took off their shoes and placed them into the closet before venturing into the living room.  
  
Her mom, Eileen, rushed into the living room to size up the bunch.  
  
"Oh! they're sooooo cute." she said in an overly happy voice as she pinched their cheeks and played with their hair, especially Duo's.  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"Yah?"  
  
"Stop it!!!!" Kim commanded.   
  
Just then, she noticed Heero examining framed photos of the northern lights that hung on the walls.  
  
"Ah! You must be Heero Yuy. I always knew Kim would end up with a Japanese man. Hey, how do you get your hair to stay like that?" she asked and began to poke it.  
  
Kim saw Heero's hand slowly inch towards his gun. She walked over next to him and pinched his arm hard.  
  
"You can't shoot my mom!" she said sternly in a hushed voice. Kim smiled when his face fell to show complete disappointment.  
  
"Mom can you leave us alone?" Kim asked as she pushed her out of the room and back into the kitchen.  
"I wonder what her dad's like." Quatre said as he looked towards the kitchen in disbelief.  
  
"Well you heard the saying opposites attract right?" Steph said with a wide grin on her face.  
  
"You guys go on downstairs, I'm sure you'll find something to do." Kim said.  
"Me and Heero will take your bags up to my room." she added and looked over her shoulder at Heero. He already had the bags. She went over and took a few from him and the two made their way upstairs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Not bad." Duo said as he looked around. There was a big screen TV equipped with surround sound and a DVD player. There was a computer and leather chairs and a bright colored futon next to it.   
  
Ashley picked up a Kim's CD case and flipped through it. "Ah ha!" she shouted in triumph and put it in the computer. Soon, the tune of super sex world came blaring through the speakers.  
  
"Oh yah! That's the song!!!" Steph shouted in agreement and began dancing. The boys shrugged their shoulders and joined in.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heero looked around Kim's room. The walls were covered with painting, posters and wall scrolls. The shelves were filled with Porcelain dolls and stuffed with manga from various series.   
  
"Did you draw all these?"  
  
"Yup." Kim replied as she rummaged through all her anime movies.   
  
"They're nice."  
  
"Ashley is good at it too. OH! I have to call someone later. I want to see if art classes are going good. Me. Ashley and Christa teach there. Why don't you come with us Saturday and you can meet everyone?"  
  
"Sure." he agreed.  
  
"Supper!!!" Eileen yelled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Supper was great, a huge turkey with vegetables and a Strawberry Cheese cake for desert. Duo ate the most. Three plates of turkey and potatoes and then a few pieces of cheese cake. Ashley kicked him hard in the shin. He got the hint, by the time everyone was finished, nothing was left.  
  
"Mom?" Kim asked cautiously. "Can everyone stay over tonight?"  
  
Kim's mom thought thoughtful. " I guess but you know your father will be home tonight." she warned.  
  
"So guys, do you want to stay over tonight?"  
  
Everyone nodded and Steph and Ashley gave each other high fives.  
  
"Great!!!" Kim said excitedly and rocked back in her chair.  
  
"I need to pick up my things" Ashley and Steph said grinned. They wouldn't miss this sleep over for the world.  
  
"Guys, you wanna come? You could always keep mom company." Kim said and grinned.  
  
They looked at the now humming woman in the kitchen cleaning up and looked with each other. The shook their heads and ran up to the girls. "No way am I staying here with her." Duo said.  
  
"Mom I'm taking the van!" Kim shouted and ran out of the door before she could object.  
  
"Um...Kim's driving?" Duo asked surprised.  
  
"And why wouldn't I?" Kim asked a bit offended. " I've had my license for over a year now!!!"   
  
" Ah just ignore him and get moving!" Ashley said and smacked Duo.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When they got back to her house, Kim noticed that her father's shoes were tosses carelessly in the corner.  
  
"Damn it!"  
  
She ran downstairs to the basement. Her dad sat on the futon and played with his surround sound system.  
  
"Dad!!! You're suppose to be working!" she practically shouted.  
  
"Surprised?" he asked smiling.  
  
"Yah." she replied.  
  
Everyone heard her yelling and went down stairs to see what was going on.  
  
Ken's ( her father) eyes narrowed as he looked from boy to boy.  
  
"This otta be good." Steph said and chuckled. 


	26. A Night to Remember part 2

Chapter 26- A Night to Remember part 2  
  
"Kim! Which 0ne is yours??!!!"  
  
"All of them." Steph replied before Kim could say anything.  
  
"What!!!???? No! What are your trying to do, kill me?!"  
  
"Yup, your little girl is a pretty good play girl." Ashley added.  
  
"Which one is he?!"   
  
Just then Heero walked down, fed up with the arrogant man. He put his hands on Kim's face and turned it so she faced him. He leaned in and kissed her lightly. Kim turned beat red. Heero looked at Ken with challenging eyes.  
  
"I am." he said in his cold voice.  
  
"Oh! you did not just do that!!!" Ken shouted at him.  
  
"Oh yes I did and what are you going to do about it? She's my girlfriend and is 18 so she can make her own decisions. You have no say in the matter." Heero said a bit irritated. Kim stared at him in disbelief.  
  
"That's it." Ken said and ran off to his gun cabinet. He searched for his keys without success (Kim's mom hid them on him earlier) so he grabbed his back up hand gun. When he returned, Heero was the only on in the room and he was already pointing his gun at Ken.  
  
Just then, Kim and Eileen came downstairs to break them up. Her mom grabbed the gun from Ken's hand.  
  
"You can't shoot him! Come on grow up! Just trust her, I'm sure she knows what she's doing." Eileen said and smiled at Kim. She returned the smile and then turned her attention to Heero. She snatched the gun and pointed it at Heero.  
  
"You won't shoot me." Heero smirked.  
  
"No, I won't. BUT! When I gave you that gun I told you that you couldn't shoot anyone unless you had to! Especially not my parents!!!"  
  
"Hey You. Heero is it?"   
  
"Yah, what's it to you?" Heero said rudely.  
  
"You good at shooting?" Ken asked.  
  
"Yah, so."   
  
"Why don't we go up to the shooting range sometime?"  
  
"I don't...OUCH!" Heero said as Kim elbowed him.  
  
"Ok." Heero agreed reluctantly.  
  
The rest of the group sat at the top of the stairs blinking in disbelief.  
  
"Um...." Duo finally spoke, breaking the silence."...These people raised HER?!"  
  
"Yup. Weird huh?" Steph answered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kim and Heero were on the computer. Her family was computer illiterate so it was in pretty bad shape. They got to work on the scanner, printer and reinstalling some programs thay "mysteriously" dissapeared.  
  
Ashley and Duo were in the corner making out. A pry bar wouldn't get those two apart.  
  
Steph and Quater were looking through the videos. They chose Escaflowne and set it on Japanese.  
  
"Oh! I loves this movie so much. It's bloody and there's air sex (inside joke^_^)" Steph said excitedly. Quatre just looked at her.  
  
"Man, Van is hot topless." Kim said as she watch the screen.  
  
"Not hotter than me I hope." Heero teased.  
  
"Heero, nothing is hotter than you." Kim said and poked him. A few months ago and she wouldn't have believed that he would say that." Well I think we're finally finished." Kim declared and stood up. She sat in the leather chair and got on e mail.  
  
Just then, Ken went down stairs with some cookies as a peace offering.  
  
"Oh we fixed the computer, How in the world did you screw it up so much.?"  
  
"It's a talent." Her father replied. Kim sighed and continue to type.  
  
"You're pretty handy. Here have some cookies. I'm sorry that I almost shot you."  
  
"Well, chances are that I would have shot you first." Heero said as he shrugged and took a cookie. Ken struggled to protest.  
  
Then he turned his attention to Ashley and Duo. "Ashley!!!!!! What are you doing???!!!!"  
  
"Ah, leave them alone, they're always like that." Steph said   
  
Ken laid down the try and began to walk upstairs stunned. "She was such a good girl." He muttered to himself.  
  
Heero leaned against the back of the chair and read what Kim was typing. He grinned, grammar wasn't her strong point.  
  
"You spelled that wrong." He said and pointed at the screen. " That too, and right there...."   
  
Kim was getting irritated. "Stop it!" Kim yelled out of frustration. Heero chuclked.  
  
"Ah! The computer froze!" Kim said and smacked it. She reached for the restart button when suddenly Heero whipped out his gun she shot the shit out of the computer. "All fixed." Heero said.  
  
Duo and Quatre began to laugh. Kin and Heero's hair was singed and their faced were covered with black smoke.  
  
Ashley and Steph's mouths dropped. " You broke the computer! He treats that better than his kids.!!"  
  
Then they heard the bang bang of Ken's feet and he ran downstairs. He took one look at then and then at the computer or lack there of.   
  
"W....W......" he stuttered.  
  
"We'll get a new one.....a better one tomorrow ok?" Kim said.   
  
"W.....W.......W......What happened to my baby?" He continued to repeat as he walked upstairs dumbfounded.  
  
They watched a movie after that. It was safe enough. Kim and Ashley drew. Suddenly Kim jumped up. " I have to call Christa! I'll Br right back k?" she said as she ran to find the phone.  
  
"Oh! Duo, do you know Kim and Ashley are artsy?"  
  
"Really they good?"  
  
"You, from what I could see anyway." Heero informed.  
  
"Wow Ashley! Can you do our portraits?"   
  
"Well, I'll do your I guess and I'm pretty sure Kim will do yours, Heero."  
  
"I'll draw Quatre!!!" Steph smiled and clapped.  
  
When Kim returned they got to work. They did a quick sketch and showed the boys. "We still have to finish it up but that can be done later." Kim and Ashley said and smiled.  
  
'Here Quatre." Steph smiled proudly.  
  
Quatre looked at the picture and smiled.  
  
"What it's not good?" Steph's face fell.  
  
"It's great, looks just like me." Quatre said still smiling. He didn't have th heart to say otherwise.  
  
"Can we have them?" They asked.   
  
"Sure." They replied. "After we finish them."  
  
It was getting late, about 3 am so they went to get changed. Kim work her black Chinese PJ's, Ashley wore yellow pants with a cat t shirt and finally Steph wore a tank and shorts.  
  
It was close to 4 am by the time they all were asleep. 


	27. A Night to Remember part 3

Chapter 27 - A Night To Remember part 3  
  
Everything was quiet in the basement, Steph and Quater were on the futon and Steph was sprawled over Quatre, Ashley and Dup were on an air mattress clinging to each other and Kim and Heero were on the couch. Kim lay between Heero's legs (Yah, I know it sounds dirty but it's not suppose to be like that ^_^'.) Wither her head on his chest. Her parents were up around 9:00 the next morning. Ken stretched as he walked into the kitchen. Elieen was busy with breakfast. Ken looked around and eyed a metal pot and a soup ladle sitting on the kitchen counter, he grinned evilly. He snuck downstairs, making sure he was as quiet as possible. He stood in the middle of the basement, took a deep breath and suddenly started banging on the pot like a mad man. Ashley and Kim jumped up and held their hands to their chests.  
  
"DAD!!!!!" Kim shouted and took the pot from him.  
  
"I couldn't resist." He said and began to laugh.  
  
'Hey, wasn't Steph here too?" He asked just before he heard Quatre say groggily, "Steph, don't do that." He walked up to the mound on the futon and poked it with the end of the ladle. Just as Steph popped up, Eileen and Jordan came running downstairs to see what was going on (Jordan being Kim's little brother). Jordan flicked the switch and his jaw dropped when he saw Kim and Heero, so did her father's.  
  
"Ah...you didn't.........um.....did you????" Ken stuttered afraid of the answer he might get.  
  
"No!" Kim shouted, Heero just turned red at the thought and looked away.  
  
"Oh hey Mr. Snow." Steph said finally realizing he was in the room. She crawled out of the futon and made her way to the bathroom. Her hair was all messed up and her clothes were half off of her. Quatre had fallen back to sleep.  
  
"Um...they never....ah....you know....???" Ken stammered.  
  
The group just shrugged. "You never know. It is Steph." Kim said. Ken just grinned forcefully and never asked anything else. Heero stood up and began to put away the blankets, he wore only his spandex shorts.  
  
Jordan ran up to Heero and looked up at him with a mischievous grin on his face. "Are you Kimmy's boyfriend?"  
  
Heero just nodded in reply. Suddenly Jordan started chanting "Kimmy has a boyfriend...."   
  
It began to really annoy everyone so she walked up to Jordan and tossed him over her shoulder like a bag of potatoes. She walked up to the kitchen where her mother was presently and set him down in front of her. Jordan smiled and pointed a finger at Kim. "Haha..Kimmy got a boyfriend." And ran upstairs. "Shit face!!! Get back here!!!" Kim yelled and chased him. Heero, Duo and Quatre blinked in amazement. Ashley and Steph just laughed. Suddenly, they heard a door slam, Kim swear and then a loud thump.  
  
"Ouch!! That's it buddy, you're going down!!" Kim shouted then silence followed. Kim had taped up Jordan's hands, mouth and feet.  
  
When she went back downstairs she was met with laughter.  
  
"Come on, let's get some breakfast." Ashley said when she finally caught her breath.  
  
When they went upstairs they saw plates of toutens on the table. (For those of you that don't know what toutens are, they are basically fried bread. It originated in Newfoundland and is actually very good.)  
  
"Oh buddy !!! TOUTENS!!!!" Steph shouted happily and clapped her hands. They sat down and the girls immediately began to stuff their faces.  
  
"Um...Are these edible?" Heero said skeptically as he poked them. The girls looked up at them like they had three heads with maple syrup covered faces. They closed their eyes and atempted to eat them.   
  
"No, no, no. no. You don't eat them like that." Kim said and walked up to Heero. She picked up the bottle of syrup and poured it all over his breakfast. Heero looked up at her.  
  
"You know it's amazing that you're so thin." He said and looked at his plate.  
  
"Hey, these are pretty good." Duo said and took another big bite. " Right Q?"  
  
Quatre blushed. He had already eaten his and his face was covered with the sticky syrup. Everyone laughed. Just then, her parents walked in.  
  
"Oh Kim." Her mom asked in surprise, "Where did you get that scar?"  
  
"It's a long story." Kim said simply. " Any more toutens left?" Kim asked hopefully.  
  
"Nope, you ate 'em all."   
  
"Uhhhhhh..." Kim sighed 


	28. Art Class part 1

Chapter 28 - Art Class part 1  
  
Around 5:00 pm that evening, everyone piled into the van once again to make their way to art class. Steph sat next to Quatre. An evil smirk played upon her lips.   
  
"You know Quatre, the art class is historical. Especially the carpet. The carpet is alive and when you're not looking, can take something, try to trip you when you're walking and who knows what else." Steph said in a spooky voice. Quatre looked around with unease.   
  
"Ah, don't mind her Quatre. We haven't lost a kid there since last year. It's pretty safe." Ashley smiled. Kim looked back at Quatre. He was obviously nervous about going there now. She smiled. She wanted to join in.   
  
" Yah, the carpet's kinda creepy. Remember when Lauren found a blade on the carpet that came out of nowhere? Among other things. It just keeps spitting up things. I think there's something going on down there." Kim said. The boys were silent for a minute and laughed.   
  
"That's bull". Duo said and looked to Heero who nodded in agreement.  
  
"You'll see." The three girls said in unison.   
  
In about 15 minutes, they arrived. Kim unlocked the downstairs door and led the group to the art room. They unlocked the door and threw it open.  
  
"Voila!!" She said and walked over to the switch box to turn on the lights while the group walked in. Duo eyed the funky looking carpet and grinned. He slowly sank down to the floor dramatically.  
  
"It's got me!!!!! Help! NOOOOOOOO..." Do shouted as he began to roll around on the floor. Quatre yelped and ran across the room and perched on a desk. Heero ignored the two and went exploring. Suddenly, he stumbled.  
  
"Damn it!" he sad and looked around. Then he glared at the carpet. "Oh yah?" he said and reached for his gun. Kim never had time to stop him before he started shooting the floor like a mad man. Then they heard the unmistakable footsteps pf Christa. She stopped dead in her tracks and just looked around in disbelief as Duo continued to roll around at Christa's feet. She tapped her foot as her already red cheeks grew redder. She played with her short dark hair. She looked from Duo on the floor to trigger happy Heero shooting the shit out of the carpet than finally to Quatre cowering on the desk.  
  
"STOP IT RIGHT NOW!!!!!" Christa bellowed. Everything stopped dead and an awkward silence descended upon the group. Just then, Trowa walked up behind Christa. He looked around.  
  
"Looks like someone dropped a bomb in here."   
  
Close enough." Chrissy said glared at the boys.  
  
"Oh hey Chrissy." Kim and Ashley said as they walked by her cautiously. "We'd like you to meet our boyfriends." They said.  
  
"Charmed." Chrissy said rather pissed. They all got to work to clean it up. Around 6:15, the students began to show up. First, Lauren, Samone and Kassi. They looked at the boys and grinned. They walked up to them and smiled sweetly. "Well, who are you." they said and winked.  
  
"SIT!" Kim and Ashley shouted. The students jumped and obeyed reluctantly but not before giving the two girls intense glares. They glared back.   
  
"Hey who are they?" Cassandra asked as she and her friend Shawne walked into class.  
  
"They're out boyfriends." they said smiling. Meanwhile the boys just sat on the couch and set up the N64 and put in Zelda. They could hear the faint sounds of the game as they played.   
  
"Ok guys, today we are doing mechas." Chrissy said with a huge smiled plastered across her face. This caught the boy's attention and they took a seat next to the students. They soon moved back a few seats when they noticed some of the students sending suggestive glances at them. Well, first you start out with the skeleton......" Chrissy began. Steph, Kim and Ashley sat and watched patiently. They were to teach in the second half of class. "Then you draw the outline......and then add what ever you want." She said as she demonstrated and then elaborated.   
  
"Hold on." Duo said as he examined the picture. "Well, it's great and all but don't you think that this should go here??? Come to thing of it...." Duo said to himself as he began to modify her drawing.  
  
"Well, you know if you add this..." Heero commented and joined Duo.  
  
"Hey guys....SIT DOWN!!!!!! It is my class and you can not tell me how to teach it!" Chrissy complained.  
  
"One sec Chrissy." Quatre looked at her, daring to stand on the carpet. "If you change this to here then it would probably have a better chance of working right guys?" He asked. "Hey Q that would be great."  
  
By the time they had finished, there was a new Gundam design on the small dry erase board. Chrissy sighed as she looked at Kim. "What time is it?" "Time for break." She replied with a sheepish grin on her face as if to silently apologize to her. Chrissy sighed and nodded with agreement. The kids jumped up from their seats and flung their arms in the air. "I wanna go with you this time. No I wanna go...." They shouted. Heero grinned and whispered to Duo. "I don't know how she can handle all these kids and keep her sanity." Duo chuckled. "I think it's cute." Quatre objected. "That's my Quatre." Steph cooed as she flung her arms around him and gave him a huge bear hug.   
  
"Cassandra! You can come this time. The rest of you be good while me and Ashley are gone."  
  
She took their orders, grabbed her keys and they left Cassandra closely at toe.  
  
"Hey there......What's your name cutie?" a dark haired girl walked up to Heero.   
  
"Um.......My name is Heero."  
  
"Perfect." She said and winked at him suggestively.  
  
"Yah, You know your hot." Jackie said in matter of fact voice.   
  
"Can I see your gun?" Lauren asked and reached behind Heero (his gun was in his back pocket)  
  
Heero Jumped. He glanced over at Duo and Quatre who were having their own problems.  
  
"Hey hey there cutie." Kayla said as she walked up to face him. Kassi was following right behind her.   
  
"Can I play with your hair?" Kassi asked as she ran behind him and wrapped hand around his braid.  
  
"NO!" He said and pushed her away but she just came back. Then kayla began to send "gestures" Duo's way as he tried to ignore then desperately.  
  
Samone walked up to Quatre. Steph glared at her. Quatre was already blushing.  
  
"What I just wanted to talk to him." Samone said.  
  
"Yah sure you just wanted to talk." Steph said and rolled her eyes. Samone gave in and went to join her friends with the other boys who were now covered in kids. Quatre stayed untouched. Steph wouldn't let any of the students get at him.  
  
"Ok guys! Come get your....." Ashley began.  
  
"Oh my" Kim said. They ran up and flung their arms over their boyfriends. "No touchie!"   
  
The kids glared at their teachers and obeyed.  
  
"Your no fun Timbit." Lauren said. Kim just turned red.  
  
"Yah Snickendoodle, we just wanted to have some fun with them.   
  
Heero looked at her and grinned. He was glad that she had "saved" him but he couldn't help but want to poke fun. Duo was grinning and even Quatre's face displayed the slightest signs of a smile. However, it was Steph who laughed at first.  
  
"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha........ Timbit? Snickendoodle? Ha ha that's......great.....ha ha ha"  
  
Kim's face went red. Ashley started laughing at that point too. And the rest joined in. She sent a warning glare to Heero. He never joined in on the laughter. Becides, laughing wasn't his thing and he would pay for it later anyway.  
  
"Guys I can hear you in the hall!!!" Christa came in and bellowed.  
  
"Where were you?" Kim asked.  
  
"In the bathroom. What was going on here?"   
  
"You don't wanna know." Kim said. That started a fresh lapse of laughter.  
  
"Shut up!" she shouted and then there was silence. After a moment, class resumed, this time with Kim and Ashley teaching.  
  
"Now, Weaponary." Kim said as she write it on the board.  
  
"You spelled that wrong." Lauren said. "I really missed you Lauren" Kim said as she turned her attention to the board and fixed the spelling. "You really helped my grammar and spelling."  
  
"Ah huh." She said and nodded.  
  
Duo sat in one of the desks, tapping a pencil. This was really working on Chrissy's nerves. He suddenly began to whistle a tune as he tapped to it. Chrissy snapped and brought a metal ruler down hard on his hand. He quickly pulled away and cradled his now bright red hand. The print of the ruler was engraved on the back of it. As he walked away to join his two friends he muttered under his breath. "Geese, your scary."   
  
Then suddenly, Steph ran into the cube pulling Quatre along with her. (The cube is a room, kind of like an office in the class.) She closed the door and they went silent. Ashley grinned. "At least the cube comes in handy for something." Then they heard a bang on the wall. Christa sighed and banged on the cube door. "No fooling around in there!!!!!" She yelled. "We won't Steph replied." The rest of the group grinned. They knew what they were up to. "At least their out of my way in there." Chrissy said. And walked away and sat down on the couch. Then Dup and Heero caught her eye. They were looking at her How To Draw Manga art books. They were sizing up a nude picture of a mongolian woman. Their eyes wide and grins on their faces. Christa shook her fist at them. "You better not be getting off on my drawing books!!!!"   
  
"Um...NO! Who do you think I am?" Duo said as he dropped the book back into the drawer.  
  
"Please don't make me say what I think you are." Chrissy warned. Duo looked at Heero then back at Chrissy. "You know that she reminds me Relena?" Heero chuckled.  
  
"9:00 people, you can go now!" Duo ran to the door. Ashley grabbed his braid and pulled hard. "Heel boy, you're not going anywhere." "But I don't want to stay here. Not with that." Duo protested. 


	29. Art Class part 2

Chapter 29 - Art Class part 2  
  
As soon as everyone filed out of the class Kim ran up to Christa. "Did you bring your Ouija board?"  
  
"Of course. It's my home made one."   
  
"This girl keeps getting weirder and weirder by the minute." Duo said to Quatre. Quatre just looked around nervous. They all sat together around the board.   
  
"Is there anybody there?" she asked. The small clear glass they were using slowly moved to yes.  
  
"Do you know anyone here?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Who?"  
  
The glass slowly spelled out Kim and Heero's names. They all looked at each other.   
  
"Is there more than one spirit there?" Again it pointed to yes.  
  
"What are your names?" Kenji and Relena were spelled out, Kenji being the officer Kim was flirting with earlier in the story.  
  
"Hey cutie" The glass spelled out.  
  
Kim flipped out and snapped the board over her left knee. "Even when she's dead the bitch follows me." she shouted. "And as for that officer......" Kim continued to rant and rave.  
  
"It's ok, I can make a new one." Chrissy said a little too happy as she ran to fetch a new piece of paper. Just as she picked one up, she froze. They all just stared at her. She grabbed a bucket of holy water and a silver cross and ran down the hall. Quatre looked to Steph. "What is she doing?"   
  
"Some times it's better not knowing Q man." she said simply. This made Quatre somewhat paranoid as he felt something crawl up his back and onto his shoulder. He looked to see what it was and screamed like a scared 5 year old girl when he saw the eight legged creature move around on his shoulder. Ashley held her sides and laughed not able to keep it. "It's fake. It's not real." Ashley tried to explain. Quatre sighed with relief. Just then, Christa returned. She was messed up from head to toe. Her hair was out of place, her clothes ruffled and she looked exhausted. She regained her composure and looked at the curious eyes. "Demon." She said simply and shrugged. She went back to her Ouija board.  
  
"Hey hey Chrissy? Can you do our tarot card reading?"   
  
"Sure."   
  
"You first." she said pointing to Duo. He was very resistant but gave in.  
  
"The tower, the death card........" Chrissy announced each card with disbelief. Then she suddenly paused at one of the cards. A smile crossed her face and then she began to laugh. She laid it down. The empress card. The girls began to chuckle. "What does it mean?"  
  
"It means that you're gonna get pregnant." Duo's face displayed shock and embarrassment.   
  
"So you want a girl or boy?" Heero asked in a cocky voice.   
  
"Not fair!" Dup protested.  
  
"Ha ha Duo, congratulations."  
  
Duo pouted and looked accusingly at the cards. "Gimme those things!" He demanded and reached for them. Chrissy said simply.........  
  
"You touch them and I will have to kill you."   
  
Duo slunk back away from her, cowering next to Heero.  
  
"Can we leave yet?" Duo whispered to Kim. She shook her head and smiled.  
  
"Hey Christa, what do you want to do when you get older?" Quatre asked trying to break the eerie atmosphere.  
  
"I want to go to Grenfell art school in Corner Brook, do something in art and when I die I want to take over hell." she said. Quatre swallowed hard.   
  
"Sorry I asked." he said.  
  
"Chrissy!!!!!!" Kim shouted, the happiest one of them all.  
  
"Whattie????" She replied in a playful but yet sarcastic voice.  
  
"Where are all the ghosties at?"  
  
Christa rolled her eyes.  
  
"You always ask that. Will you ever get tired of asking that question?" Kim shook her head and ignored the curious and confused looks Heero sent her. Christa sat down, closed her eyes and concentrated hard. After a few moments, she opened them and looked around.  
  
"There, there an behind you Heero and Quatre. They seem to like you."  
  
The two boys jumped and looked behind them. "You are way tooo spooky for me." Heero said.  
  
"Are you scared?" Kim teased.  
  
"No! I am never scared."   
  
"Ha ha ha ha bull shit. You are sooo scared. I'm surprised you never pissed your pants he he he." Kim said. He looked away. "I am not scared."   
  
"Yah sure Heero." She said and turned around to face Chrissy.   
  
"What do you want now?" Chrissy asked whining. "I'm tired."   
  
"Please??????" Kim asked.  
  
Now the whole group looked at her as if she was nuts. It was weird that she was completely unfazed by Christa. "Can you read our aura?"   
  
"Ok ok ok, but it's the last thing that I will do."   
  
"Thank god." Duo muttered while Quatre sighed in relief. Heero was just staring at her. Probably thinking about shooting her but decided against it because it would probably be doing a favor to her more so than anything else.  
  
"Me first." Kim said.   
  
"You know what you are. You were a girl your past life."   
  
"Yah I guess." she said disappointed.  
  
"You know these things don't change." she reminded her. Kim nodded.  
  
"Well, Heero goes first then." Kim walked up behind him and pushed the reluctant boy towards Chrissy as she went to work. "So, you really want to know?"   
  
"No but it seems I have no choice."  
  
"Well, I could be wrong, not likely, but this tells me that you were a girl in a past life."   
  
Kim jumped up and pointed... " I knew it!!" Heero just blushed as he heard his friends around him chuckle. He send them all a cold look that shut them all up.  
  
  
  
Quatre was apparently a lesbian and Duo just wouldn't go up in fear of what she would say.  
  
The time passed quickly but it finally cam to the point when they all had to leave. The boys ran out the door and into the van. "What a bunch of sissy's" Steph declared with her hands on her hips.  
  
"Hey can I have a ride home?"  
  
"Sure." Kim agreed.  
  
They all got into the van and drove down the road heading to Chrissy's house.  
  
" I thought that we were leaving you behind!" Duo said rather irritated.  
  
"Just thought I'd tag along." she said as she smirked.  
  
"Where do you live anyways?" Quatra asked.  
  
"Oh I live on the only pink house on this street."   
  
"Should have known." Heero said.  
  
"Yah, you would have a pink house. You are sooo weird." Duo said.  
  
"I know, Isn't it great?" she replied. The girls all looked to each other and rolled their eyes. Within half an hour, they were all back home safe and sound. Watching TV and relaxing in their own worlds. 


	30. 5 Years Later

Chapter 30 - 5 Years later.  
  
5 years later, at Christmas time, the group decided to get together once again at Quatre's place. Quatre and Steph had twin girls that resembled Steph and a boy that looked like Quatre, Kim and Heeo had a little girl and Ashley and Duo were expecting a boy very soon now.  
  
"Hiya everybody!" Kim said as she walked through the door, into the huge porch with the baby (Suki) in her arms wrapped in a blue blanket. A diaper bad hung from her left shoulder. She handed the baby to Heero   
  
"Take her for a few minuted would you? I'll hang up our coats."   
  
Heero reluctantly took the baby. He wasn't used to something so small and fragile and it made him nervous, but he never let it show. He glared at the baby for a few moments. Then her she reached up and grabbed Heero's hair and pulled hard.   
  
"Ouch!" Heero said in surprise. Sukio's face began to distort and she started to sob. "Yup, you're just like your mother." he concluded. Kim took the baby from him and sent him a cold stare just as Ashley and Duo walked in. "Ha ha ha ha. That was a Heero look." Ashley said as she chuckled. Kim smiled back. They all walked into the lobby, on their way to the family room when they spotted Steph on the endless flight of stares, stumbling as she walked with a half empty bottle of sake in her hand. She looked up and waved. "Hi everybody!" she said and tripped up in her own two feet and stumbled down the last few stares. Kim walked up to her and took the bottle from her hand.   
  
"Steph, you have to grow up. You can't be drinking like this with three children. You are a mother now, you have to start acting like one!!" Kim scolded.  
  
"Well, you haven't changed very much have you?" Steph said as she sat up and rubbed the back of her head. Just at that moment, one of the twins ran in, stopped dead when she saw her mother on the floor and yelled out to Quatre.  
  
"Daddy! Mommy fell down the stairs again!!!!" she shouted at the top of her little lungs. The group began to laugh. Soon Quatre came out of the play room to fetch his wife. "Sorry about that guys."   
  
"Ah, we're used to it, no need for apologies." Quatre smiled in return.   
  
"You are sooo cute Yoko." Kim said to the little girl.   
  
"Arigatou Kimmy Chan." she said smiling. Kim hauled out a cookie and waved it in from of the girl's face. "You can have it if you don't tell anybody I gave it to you." She snatched the cookie and nodded in agreement. "Thata girl."  
  
"Here take her again will you, I'm going to help with supper." Heero took her again reluctantly. He thought of objecting but thought better of it and followed Duo and Quatre along woth the kids into the family room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kim sliced Vegetables to go with the turkey and Ashley set the table.   
  
"Damn it!!!" Ashley wined. She had dropped a fork and was trying to retrieve it. It was quite comical to watch her. Duo heard her and came in to see what was going on. He glanced at her and tried hard to for back his laughter. He walked over and picked up the fork. He waved it in fornt of her face for a moment and set it down on the table. "You have to watch it." he said smirking. Ashley glared at him.  
  
"Don't push me Dup Maxwell. I'm tired, my back hurts, I'm cranky, my socks don't match and I'm over due."   
  
Duo grinned but rather than staying and causing a fight he just left and kept his comments to himself.   
  
Ashley looked at her stomach. " You better be worth it!" she growled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Don't chew on that!" Quatre said and looked sternly at the twins. They dropped the red wire from their mouths and looked around for an escape rout. Dup walked in and the girls ran up to him, tripped him and sat on his back. The one in front grabbed his ponytail tightly in her hand.  
  
'Horsee!!." they squealed and began to jump up and down on his back.  
  
"We got you Duo kun." They said at the same time and pinched his cheek. He looked to Duo pleadingly. He picked up the girls and sat them on the floor with some toys.  
  
"Stay!!!" He ordered.  
  
Suddenly, Suki began to cry. Heero looked to Quatre and Quatre smiled. Maybe she;s just hungry."   
  
"Just make it stop." Heero complained as he held Suki away from him in an effort to dim the sound. Quatre took a bottle of milk out of the diaper bag and demonstrated in to Heero. Heero imitated him.  
  
"Well, that's not hard." he said. When he had finally finished feeding her, he picked her up and began to toss her in the air.  
  
"I wouldn't do that." Quatre and Duo warned.  
  
"Why? She seems to like it." Duo grinned. "Whatever you say."   
  
"Um..Heero, you should stop.........." Quatre tried to warn him again but it was too late. Suji's face screwed up and she threw up on him. "Well, I tried to tell you." Quatre said trying to hide his smile. Duo burst out laughing and so did the twins.  
  
"KIM!" Heero yelled.  
  
"What?" sh esaid just as she turned the corner. She took one look at him and laughed. "Come on hun, let's go het you cleaned up." she said, Quatre volunteered to watch the baby.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After supper was eaten, the girls cleaned everything up and the kids were put to bed so everything could be put under the tree. On the way to bed, Kim and Ashley looked at each other and grinned evilly.  
  
Two AM the girls crept down the stairs. Ashley looked longingly at the railing and sighed.  
  
"Not this year." Kim said and grabbed her arm. They tip toed sown the stairs and moved quietly across the large room. Little did they know that their hubbies were following them.   
  
As soon as they touched the first presents, they flicked the lights on. "Damn!" They said in unison. The boys made sure they got to bed and the girls waited restlessly for morning. 


	31. A Christmas Surprise

Chapter 31 - A Christmas Surprise  
  
Everyone got up 7:00 am and went downstairs. The twins ran ahead and urged the "grown ups" to hurry. They all sat around the tree and took their first gifts. They wore their lockets they got 5 years ago and fished out the boys presents to them. Ashley jumped up and waved the package with triumph. " I got it!!!!!" Then the package fell from her hands and she wrapped her hands around her stomach.  
  
"You ok?" Steph asked?   
  
"Do I look ok? I think my water just broke."   
  
"I'll go get you a glass." Duo jumped up and ran off to the kitchen. Kim grabbed the collar of his shirt and sent him a death glare.  
  
"You idiot! She don't need a glass of water!!! She' in labor!!"   
  
"Oh...OH!!!!" Duo said as it finally registered.  
  
"You might want to go to the hospital." Heero said.  
  
"Ha ha ha, I know that, what do you take me for?"   
  
"Don't make me answer that." Heero said in his monotone voice.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"God damn it!!" Ashley yelled in the hospital room. Duo looked at her strangely from behind his magazine. The rest of the group sat in stunned silence in the waiting room. Ashley could be heard all over the hospital.   
  
"Kim wasn;t nearly that bad." Heero commented.   
  
Quatre opened his mouth to say something but then closed it. Steph was that bad and there was no other way to put it.  
  
"Drugs! Gimme Drugs!!!!!" she shouted at the doctor.  
  
"At this point they won't go any good. It's pointless."   
  
Ashley glared at Duo.  
  
"This is all your fault! When we get home your getting your nuts chopped!!!!"   
  
Duo swallowed hard. Suddenly, Ashley grabbed Duo's hand and squeezed hard as another contraction attacked her body. Duo this time was shouting along with Ashley in the delivery room as sharp pains shot through his hand.  
  
" I can see it! Start pushing!." the doctor commanded.  
  
"Easy for you to say!!." Ashley managed to get out before putting all her strength into it which practically broke Duo's hand.  
  
The group in the waiting room were laughing hysterically. Well, Heero tried to laugh. They laughed more at Duo's yelling than Ashley's.  
  
"Is Ashley really the one that is having the kid?" Steph said just before she was attacked by another fit of laughter.  
  
"Sounds like Duo's the one in labor." Kim said chuckling. Heero grinned. He had a good idea as to why he was screaming he thought as he looked at his left hand.  
  
Suddenly it went quiet soon broken by a "Thanks Jesus it's over!!!"  
  
"Congratulations, it's a boy." The doctor said smiling. He handed her the child and she looked at it. "You know you hurt your mother?!" Ashley said sternly. The baby cocked it's head and made some gurgling noises as a response. :"You're just a felony waiting to happen aren't you? I bet you're gonna be just like your father, God help us."  
  
The group in the waiting room stared blankly out into the hallway. They saw Duo leave the delivery room and make his way to X-ray while cradling his left hand. The group burst out into one more session of uncontrollable laughter. Heero's guess was right.  
  
"Brings back memories eh?" Heero said and gently elbowed her in the ribs. She elbowed back twice as hard and knocked the wind out of him. She began to blush.  
  
"Hopefully she never broke Duo's hand." He finished. Kim's face turned bright red.  
  
"She broke your hand." Steph asked in amazement? Heero nodded.  
  
"Good job Kimmy." Quatre smiled.  
  
Ashley was able to go home after a few days. She brought the baby in her arms wrapped in a blue blanket. They had a great time over the past few weeks. They ate candy, went to the park, talked about the old times and about Christa. (By the way, Chrissy is now living with her boyfriend back in Canada on top of their own Anime/Hentai shop.) But everyone had to head home. That Christmas would be Christmas that they would never forget.  
  
~ The End ~  
  
Author's Note: Well, here it is, the last chapter. Finally. Well, hope you liked it. I know we did. And we would like to dedicate this story to Stephanie Gale who had to move suddenly before the story was competed. Miss you hun. Lubs ya. And to one of our art students , Samone, who is also leaving for Montreal this summer. Miss you all. ~Kimmy and Ashley~ 


End file.
